


О прошлом и настоящем

by darrus



Category: Snooker RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Стива Дэвиса сезон 85/86 оказался кошмаром. Он начался с поражения в финале чемпионата мира от Денниса Тейлора и закончился очередным выходом в финал - и новым поражением. Неудивительно, что летом 1986 года Стив чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. И неудивительно, что по ночам ему начали сниться странные сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят в сезоне 1986/87.  
> Стив действительно страдает от глазной мигрени, приступы которой случаются даже во время матчей.  
> Идею фика автор почерпнул из заявки, в которой всех игроков просили сделать какими-нибудь мистическими сущностями.   
> Фик написан на ФБ-2014
> 
>   
> art by Snake Gagarin

Доктор Симмонс улыбнулся профессиональной улыбкой, уселся за стол и разложил перед собой бумаги. Всем своим видом он выражал уверенность, что никаких проблем не существует, а любая болезнь — всего лишь недоразумение, от которого не составит труда избавиться.  
— Извините за ожидание, мистер Дэвис.  
Стив извинил.  
Врачей он не любил, попадаться им в руки предпочитал как можно реже. Поэтому, наверное, и запустил болезнь. Подумаешь, головные боли или изредка появляющиеся перед глазами цветные пятна — ничего, с чем не могли бы справиться чай с горячим молоком и пара таблеток парацетамола. То, что в последние три месяца боль донимала всё чаще, он тоже поначалу списал на нервы. Было отчего.  
На обследовании настоял отец. Стив в тот момент лежал ничком на диване, прижимая руки к раскалывающейся голове, и был уверен, что его стошнит, если он попытается пошевелиться. Поэтому спорить не стал.  
Доктор с серьёзным видом водил по бумаге тяжёлой ручкой с золотым пером. Всё в этой клинике было таким — тяжёлым, золотым, и явно стоило безумно дорого. Ещё бы, если брать такие деньги за лечение.  
— Глазная мигрень, — веским тоном произнёс он. Видимо, эти слова должны были произвести на Стива впечатление.  
— Неприятная болезнь. Очень неприятная, самое худшее в ней то, что причина до сих пор неизвестна. А значит, мы не можем даже спрогнозировать, когда случится очередной приступ. Вы говорите, у вас это…  
— С пятнадцати лет.  
Стив прекрасно знал, что в карте это записано, потому что как минимум три раза отвечал на этот вопрос.  
— С пятнадцати лет, — доктор покачал головой, продемонстрировав неодобрение. — Я выпишу вам сразу несколько лекарств, и вам придётся их принимать. Постоянно, — он стукнул ручкой по столу. — Постоянно. И через три месяца мы посмотрим, каков будет результат.  
И ещё много-много слов. Стив отключился. Досидел до конца речи врача, сохраняя сосредоточенный вид, и забрал выписанные рецепты. Целую стопку.  
— Вы позволите? — доктор вдруг смущённо улыбнулся. — Если вас не затруднит… Автограф…  
Стив послушно расписался на протянутой карточке.

 

АВГУСТ 1986

 

Этим летом в Азии бушевал тайфун Уэйн. Циклон принёс с собой ливни и ураганный ветер, буйствовал над полями, громил деревушки на побережьях — а навстречу ему уже мчался Вихрь.  
Так китайские партнёры рекламировали очередной тур с участием суперзвёзд снукера. То, что чемпион мира в этот раз к ним не приедет, организаторов не волновало: никто из зрителей, толпящихся у билетных касс, понятия не имел, кто такой Джо Джонсон. Их кумирами были другие — Стив Дэвис, Деннис Тейлор, Лен Гэнли… И Вихрь.  
Несколько дней назад Джимми Уайт подписал контракт с Барри Хирном. В главном офисе «Матчрум» толпились журналисты, щёлкали вспышками фотографы, Хирн сверкал улыбкой и новыми дорогущими часами. Джимми, с идеально уложенной причёской и в строгом тёмном костюме, стоял рядом и выглядел как школьный хулиган, пытающийся быть пай-мальчиком.  
Руководство Ассоциации в полном составе выражало недовольство тем, что Хирн прибрал к рукам ещё одного из лидеров мейн-тура. Кое-кто уже начал поговаривать, что не только в бизнесе дело, и не миновать политического переворота, который вот-вот устроит ромфордская мафия. Дошло до того, что Рекс Уильямс, известный своей подозрительностью, послал Хирну официальное письмо с требованием прекратить «подобное поведение» — что под этим подразумевалось, не знал, наверное, даже он сам. Но Роббо Бразье, шофёр и личный телохранитель Барри, сам съездил в Шеффилд и привёз своему патрону солидно выглядящий пакет с печатью Ассоциации. А уж что с этим письмом сделал Барри, не знал никто.  
Впрочем, говоря начистоту, ассоциации было не до Хирна и его игроков. Очередной судебный иск от Сильвинью Франциско, который не желал безропотно соглашаться на дисквалификацию, продолжал занимать полосы газет, не отданные под тайфун. На этом фоне даже выходки Алекса Хиггинса меркли — в конце концов, к Алексу привыкли. Бешеный ирландец в глазах завсегдатаев мейн-тура давно превратился в некое подобие сезонного стихийного бедствия — очередного налёта «Урагана» ждали все, и ураган не разочаровывал.  
Именно поэтому, несмотря на зашкаливающую популярность Алекса, на свои китайские турниры Хирн его не приглашал. После подписания Джимми газетчики разразились залпом теорий, сводившихся к тому, что из него Хирн попытается сделать ручного Алекса, который будет развлекать публику, не попадая при этом на страницы криминальной хроники. В пресс-центре журналисты вовсю делали ставки на то, что затея провалится.  
И за всеми этими разговорами как-то забылось, что непобедимый прежде Стив Дэвис проиграл второй финал чемпионата мира подряд.

Сам Стив тоже об этом иногда забывал.  
Проигрывать он ненавидел. Даже когда остальные доставали карты, чтобы скоротать нудную дорогу или долгий вечер, он присоединялся только если чувствовал себя в форме, и всякий раз злился, уступая. А уж проигрывать в снукер было невыносимо.  
Год назад, когда чёрный шар ударился в борт на несколько дюймов правее лузы, ему казалось, что мир вокруг рассыпается на куски. Он не помнил, как дошёл до своего кресла, и как Деннис забил этот проклятый шар, не помнил тоже — Барри стоял рядом, но, вопреки обыкновению, не лез с объятиями и вечным балагурством. Обнять его тогда решилась только Сьюзан, неловко прижалась к его боку, будто ища поддержки, будто не он, а она сама смазала самый важный удар.  
Зато он помнил, как плакал в раздевалке после матча, пока за окном не стало светлеть, и как ранним утром они возвращались в отель. Тогда ему казалось, что жизнь кончилась — и только на то, чтобы прийти в себя, потребовалось несколько месяцев.  
В этот раз эмоций не было. Ни злости, ни боли. Он пожал руку Джо, взял из рук Дэвида Вайна чек, передал его Барри и отправился на послематчевую вечеринку, даже не переодевшись. Всего лишь очередное поражение, не первое и не последнее — не первый и не последний в его карьере проигранный финал. В следующий раз он выиграет, потом проиграет снова.  
На следующий же день они с Джо играли выставочный матч в пригороде Лондона — Стив выиграл, но победа оказалась такой же пустой, как поражение днём раньше. Эмоций не было, зато было время анализировать произошедшее, вспоминать просчёты в подготовке… Они слишком увлеклись съёмками рекламы, записью песен, турами и документальными фильмами, потому что Барри решил, что так будет лучше. Он всё время твердил, что Стив тренировался как ненормальный перед прошлым финалом, и это не помогло, и поэтому нужно развлекаться. Рецепт не сработал.  
С того самого дня после финала Стив не отходил от тренировочного стола.

Тайфун метался между Малайзией, Японией и Китаем, проливая свои ливни в самых неожиданных местах. Синоптики, ставшие звёздами телепрограмм, рассказывали о рекордной длительности катаклизма. Авиакомпании отменяли рейсы, а их владельцы подсчитывали убытки и прикидывали грядущее повышение цен — не потребуешь же возмещения ущерба с природного явления.  
— За нами он гоняется, что ли? — возмущался Вилли, глядя, как солнце скрывается за тучами. В какой бы город они ни приезжали, погода в нём тут же неуловимо менялась.  
— Кто составлял расписание, не спросив синоптиков? — веселился Джимми.  
— А чего ты ждал? Мы таскаем с собой вихрь! — хохотал в ответ Хирн и уносился по своим делам.  
Стив не принимал участия в перепалках. Утром и вечером он дисциплинированно, как положено идеальному спортсмену, пил прописанные врачом таблетки. Таблетки не помогали, боль стучалась в висках, но привлекать к себе внимание не хотелось. После поражения от Джо Барри и без того носился с ним как с больным, и окружающие следовали его примеру.  
Это утомляло Стива больше, чем сама мигрень.  
Из Шанхая им пришлось ехать на поезде. Стюардессы в ярких костюмах то и дело возили по вагону тележки с едой, выглядящей настолько подозрительно, что даже вежливый Фоулдс не решался пробовать изыски китайской кухни. Снукеристы ограничивались холодной водой с лимоном и сушёными фруктами.  
В соседнем вагоне рекой лился спонсорский коньяк, клубами плавал сигаретный дым и грохотала музыка — там Хирн вёл очередные переговоры с владельцем сети снукерных клубов. Господин Ли, невысокий и чувствующий себя явно неуютно в костюме, производил впечатление типичного гангстера средней руки. Его желание прорекламировать свои увеселительные заведения, используя для этого «иноземных дьяволов», нашло у Хирна полное понимание. С бокалом в одной руке и размахивая карандашом, зажатым в другой, он расписывал новому партнёру умопомрачительные перспективы. Сидящий рядом представитель «Райли» молчал, предоставляя уважаемому партнёру возможность говорить за двоих.  
Он прекрасно знал, что эта разговорчивость Хирна закончится выгодным контрактом и срочной необходимостью поставить на новый рынок ещё несколько десятков снукерных столов.

***

Гонконг, как обычно, встретил их солнцем. Здесь будто и не бывало стихии — был ветер, ароматы экзотических цветов, который смешивался с тяжёлым запахом выхлопных газов, толпа в аэропорту, приветственно размахивающая плакатами. «Белый журавль», роскошный отель, в котором их поселили, возвышался над окружающими зданиями, и с верхнего этажа были видны стеклянные призмы небоскрёбов и ветхие крыши сгрудившихся у их подножий домов.  
Стив не любил Гонконг. Шумный город, с его вечной суетой, грохотом и мелькающими огнями, казался чужим. Вот Барри чувствовал себя здесь как в своей тарелке — и сейчас, стоило им приехать, он тут же унёсся на очередные переговоры. Барри всё время с кем-то переговаривался, звонил по телефону, отдавал приказания, а когда всё заканчивалось, падал в кровать и спал как убитый, чтобы через несколько часов вскочить и снова куда-то помчаться.  
По ночам Стив засыпал в одиночестве и просыпался, чувствуя тепло рук Барри на своей коже, слушая его дыхание в темноте. Сны оставляли после себя смутное беспокойство, страх и какую-то отчаянную грусть. Он никогда не помнил, что ему снилось — какие-то люди? Тени? Но каждый раз, просыпаясь, прижимался к Барри, потому что одного его присутствия было достаточно, чтобы справиться с ночными миражами.

Никто уже не удивился тому, что следующее утро оказалось промозглым и холодным. Тайфун снова нагнал их и сыпал дождём, будто насмехаясь. Внизу ждал автобус, в котором их должны были повезти на традиционный осмотр достопримечательностей, ждали очередные деловые партнёры, и никому не было дело до отвратительной погоды и до того, что гости из Великобритании не привыкли так рано вставать.  
Стив спустился последним, наткнулся на удивлённые взгляды и постарался улыбнуться:  
— Терри сказал мне, что уже семь утра. Ну я и решил, что поздно торопиться.  
Оправдание было встречено смехом. Часы над кабиной водителя показывали 6:49 утра.  
Джимми явно мучился похмельем и последствиями бессонной ночи, Деннис качал головой в такт музыке в своём плеере. Стив откинулся на спинку кресла и понадеялся, что всем будет не до него.  
— Опять голова? — надежда не оправдалась. Терри подсел к нему. Прямо-таки воплощение приятельской заботы.  
Ветер швырнул в автобус ворох капель, весело застучавших по стеклу.  
— Как обычно, — Стив выдавил из себя улыбку. С переднего кресла к их разговору прислушивался Барри, Торн с Мео повернулись в их сторону. — Ничего страшного.  
И в доказательство своих слов развернул первый попавшийся под руку журнал. Картинки на глянцевых страницах сливались в ослепительно-яркое цветное пятно.  
— Погода, — фыркнул Вилли.

Обратно они возвращались уже под ливнем. По улицам в потоках воды бежали прохожие, сжимая в руках зонты и кутаясь в куртки. Толпе перед входом в клуб ливень был нипочём — те, кому не досталось билетов на турнир, выстроились у служебного входа, чтобы взглянуть на знаменитых снукеристов хотя бы одним глазком.  
Джимми, очаровательно улыбнувшись собравшимся, кинул в толпу свой пиджак. Деннис нацепил очки, не беспокоясь, что стёкла зальёт вода, и принялся фотографироваться с собравшимися. Крепкий телохранитель-китаец с невозмутимым лицом держал над ним зонт.  
— Какой ужас! — причитал распорядитель. — В Гонконг в августе никогда не бывает такой дождь! Мы планировать матч под открытый небо, это была бы сенсация. Как такой могло случиться?  
Стив приветственно махал толпе рукой и ставил закорючки вместо росписи на протянутых открытках.  
А потом начался матч.  
Как всегда, стоило ему выйти к столу, всё остальное забылось. И отвратительная погода, и ощущение свинцовой тяжести в голове пропали, уступив место предельной концентрации — во время игры для него не существовало ничего, кроме разноцветных шаров на сукне.  
Это была одна из причин его любви к снукеру.  
Выходя из привычной темноты зала, он зажмурился от яркого света. В окна било солнце, летнее и ослепительно-яркое.

В тренировочном зале, под который специально для высоких гостей переоборудовали один из люксов, Джимми гонял шары по сукну. Увидев Стива, он тут же приглашающе кивнул и принялся собирать красные в треугольник.  
— Сочту за честь сыграть с самим Императором.  
Этим титулом Стива наградили после победы в Шанхае устроители турнира. На церемонии награждения на него надели какой-то странный головной убор, вручили кубок, несколько букетов цветов, звенящую штуковину непонятного назначения и шёлковую накидку, которую тут же заграбастал Барри. Остальные дружелюбно посмеивались, а Стив радовался про себя, что богатая фантазия китайцев ограничилась только титулом. И банкетом после…  
Он покосился на тарелку рядом с креслом Джимми.  
— Ты начинаешь привыкать к местной еде?  
— А то! — отвлёкшись, Джимми даже смазал разбой. Шары раскатились в разные стороны, а биток застыл в самом центре стола, рядом с синим. Судя по виду Джимми, его это совершенно не волновало. — Утиное чрево в соусе из водяных жуков с какими-то водорослями. Хочешь?  
Стив инстинктивно отшатнулся, когда тарелка оказалась прямо у него под носом.  
— Шучу. Обычные грибы, только мочёные как хрен знает что, — Джимми заговорщицки подмигнул. — Долго упрашивал начти мне что-нибудь съедобное, не всё ж вялеными абрикосами питаться.  
Стив счёл, что разговор был поддержан достаточно, и сосредоточился на столе.  
Телевизор на стене был настроен на ВВС. «Внезапное буйство стихии! — надрывался диктор, — Тайфун неожиданно накрыл юг Китая и Гонконг! Специалисты в недоумении…»

— Надеюсь, ты оставил хоть что-то для публики, — улыбался Барри, присаживаясь на кровать. Он ворвался в номер, когда Стив уже успел заснуть и проснуться, поворочаться в постели и начать засыпать снова.  
— Я за новым галстуком, уважаемая Элис Вондерби, супруга мужика из «Катэй Пасифик», облила мой вином.  
— Сьюзан будет рада, — пробурчал из подушки Стив. Жена Барри героически терпела вкус своего мужа, но красно-жёлто-синий галстук с драконами ненавидела. Странно, что она сама не догадалась опрокинуть на него пару стаканов чего-нибудь несмывающегося. Хотя, зная Барри, он из принципа продолжил бы его носить, заявив, что пятно только добавляет пикантности цветовой гамме.  
Барри завозился в шкафу, переодеваясь.  
— Слухи про твои три максимума на тренировке дошли, кажется, до всех. Что завтра будет…  
Стив только вздохнул. В ответ Барри поцеловал его в губы.  
— Спи.  
Хлопнула дверь, оставляя его наедине с темнотой и остатками сна. Чего-то тёмного, тревожного и грустного, под стать шелесту ливня за окном.

— А может быть, дело не в Джимми? — рассмеялся Деннис, глядя, как он прикладывает ко лбу кусочек льда. — Может быть, это Стив устраивает нам непогоду всякий раз, когда у него болит голова?  
— Обычно бывает наоборот, — слабо возразил Стив. Ему не нравилось быть причиной всеобщего веселья. Но, наверное, Деннис был прав, дело было в постоянно меняющейся погоде. Чем ещё объяснить, что с утра он опять видел перед глазами плывущие цветные полосы вместо контуров предметов? А ведь ему предстояло играть.  
И, конечно же, играл он из рук вон плохо. Головная боль привычно прошла, стоило взять в руки кий и наклониться над столом, но шары упорно не хотели падать в лузы. Вилли строил брейки, сверкал лысиной и шутил с публикой, двое служителей с логотипами «Камю» на одежде тихонько подтащили к креслу Торна ящик с коньяком, который полагался победителю — увидев это, Стив на чистой злости выиграл следующий фрейм и почти взял второй, но резка на коричневом не удалась.  
Матч закончился.  
Проигрывать Стив ненавидел.

В комнате игроков Терри, с незажжённой сигаретой в зубах, полулежал на мягком диване и слушал двух пожилых китайцев. Один из них тараторил, размахивая руками и время от времени проводя ладонью по лбу, будто стряхивая что-то, а второй, видимо, выполнял роль переводчика — когда ему удавалось вставить в монолог первого хоть слово.  
Стив уселся в противоположном углу и налил себе воды. Он надеялся, что сейчас все будут слишком заняты финалом и оставят его в покое, но уже через несколько минут Терри поднялся, пересёк комнату и опустился в кресло напротив него.  
— Какого ты мнения о китайской медицине? — он повертел в пальцах сигарету, но закуривать не спешил.  
Стив сделал глоток воды. Как похоже на Терри Гриффитса — пожелать добра, влезть не в своё дело и сказать об этом прямым текстом, так что обидеться оказывается совершенно невозможно.  
— Если их медицина похожа на их товары, я её боюсь.  
Терри улыбнулся.  
— Эти господа говорят, что знают прекрасного специалиста, лечащего головные боли традиционным методом. Я и сам не уверен, что все эти массажи с иглоукалываниями чем-то помогают, но хуже тебе от этого не станет, верно ведь?  
Таким же тоном Терри убеждал его, что ему необходимо жениться. И что ему нужно менее серьёзно относиться к снукеру. Тогда Стив сколь мог вежливо послал его к чёрту, но забот Терри не оставил, и в этот раз Стив не видел повода спорить. Хуже ведь действительно не станет.

А потом отказываться было поздно. Его привезли в какой-то дом, похожий на кирпичную коробку, и по грозящей вот-вот обвалиться лестнице затащили на второй этаж. Стив пригибался, стараясь не задеть головой бумажные фонарики и позвякивающие ловцы снов, которые свешивались с потолка, и старался сохранять на лице выражение спокойной доброжелательности. Один из сопровождающих загрохотал дверным молотком в виде дракона, затем схватился за верёвку висящего рядом колокольчика и несколько раз дёрнул. Послышался звон, листы тёмной бумаги с криво написанными иероглифами, которыми была облеплена дверь, жалобно зашелестели.  
— Прошу!  
На пороге появился мужчина совершенно европейской внешности. Стив даже поморгал, решив, что в полумраке глаза его обманули — нет, под шёлковым занавесом с тяжёлыми красными кистями стоял голубоглазый блондин, ростом едва ли не с самого Стива, и приветственно улыбался.  
— Мистер Дэвис, это такая честь для меня! Прошу, проходите, прошу. Осторожнее! — Он подхватил книгу, свалившуюся с полки от неосторожного движения Стива, и улыбнулся ещё лучезарнее. — Не обращайте внимания на хлам, главное, не споткнитесь. Сюда, пожалуйста!  
Переступая через узкие коробки и мятые свитки, Стив оказался в довольно большой комнате. Мебели в ней не было, если не считать невысокого столика, заставленного посудой.  
— Присаживайтесь, присаживайтесь, — хозяин суетливо схватил метёлочку из ароматных листьев, подмёл часть циновки и едва не силой усадил Стива прямо на пол. — Не беспокойтесь, это всего лишь народная медицина. Клиентов у меня много, не знаю уж, не то действенность моего метода их привлекает, не то моя внешность.  
Он хохотнул.  
— У китайцев поверье, что прикоснуться к голубоглазому блондину — это к удаче. Вот они и верят, что если придут ко мне, то точно выздоровеют. Ну а мне, сами понимаете, только польза. Когда пациент доверяет врачу, считайте, половина дела сделана.  
Одет он был в джинсы и обычную рубашку, но запахнутую на манер кимоно и перевязанную красным шёлковым шнурком.  
— Но вы-то в китайскую медицину не верите. Не верите, я угадал?  
Стив кивнул. От этого настроение его собеседника, казалось, только улучшилось.  
— Значит, и не разочаруетесь, если вдруг не выйдет. А если получится, будете говорить, что само прошло. Договорились?  
Стив пожал протянутую руку и почувствовал, что тоже начинает улыбаться. Совсем не так он представлял врача, практикующего народные методы лечения, но этот веселящийся человек ему нравился.  
— В конце концов, я могу это рассматривать как очередное приключение, — пробормотал он.  
— Да-да, развлечение для туристов! — радостно подхватил врач. – Кто на чайные церемонии ходит, а вы решили посмотреть на то, как тут лечат. Уж обещаю, посмотреть есть на что.  
Он вскочил и принялся зажигать свечки в бумажных фонариках.  
— Сейчас голова не болит? Вот и прекрасно, — над бронзовой курильницей заструился ароматный дым. — И усталости не чувствуете? Аллергии на сандал нет?  
Он приподнял один из висящих на стене кусков ткани и крикнул что-то по-китайски в образовавшийся проём. Стив услышал торопливые шаги, и в комнате появилась девушка-китаянка с подносом.  
— Обычный чай. Ну то есть необычный для вас, европейцев, но вы только попробуйте, любимый чай Мао Цзэдуна! Но я его вам не просто так предлагаю, — врач подмигнул. — Это часть лечения.  
У чая был явственный привкус карамели.  
— Удобно сидеть?  
Стив едва успел кивнуть, и тут же почувствовал, как ловкие руки повязывают на его лоб что-то вроде шарфа.  
— Традиции, традиции, так положено, — схватив одну из чашек со стола, врач обмакнул в неё кисточку и принялся наносить на шарф надпись. — Вы простите, я не буду отвлекаться на пояснения, мне надо работать.  
Кисточка продолжала выписывать узоры. Стив закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал приближение головной боли, но говорить об этом врачу не стал — кто знает, может быть, так и задумано. Запах благовоний стал явственнее, зазвенела посуда, врач начал напевать что-то монотонное себе под нос.  
Стив попробовал пошевелить рукой, но тело не слушалось, будто налитое мягкой тяжестью. Пение убаюкивало, успокаивало, прогоняло мысли.  
Он покачивался в такт, чувствуя, как повязка на лбу обдаёт лицо жаром. Сначала это было приятное тепло, загоняющее все неприятные ощущения в глубину, но сейчас ему казалось, что он стоит под раскалённой лампой. Врач не обращал внимания — был ли он в комнате?  
С огромным усилием Стив распахнул глаза и вновь зажмурился от мерцающей синевы напротив, невыносимо яркой и сверкающей. Висок острой иглой пронзила боль. Он попытался закричать — наверное, и закричал, но не слышал себя, потому что голова, казалось, вот-вот лопнет на части.  
А потом он падал. В ослепительную синеву.

Над ним склонялись четверо. Нахмуренный и разом растерявший свою весёлость врач, оба встревоженных китайца и девушка, которая протягивала ему чашку. Стив попытался приподняться. Его поддержали, посудина оказалась у самых губ, и он жадно глотнул воды с чем-то кислым.  
В комнате пахло городом: выхлопными газами, горелой резиной и влажной удушливой жарой, которая никак не могла закончится.  
— Это тоже часть ритуала? — Попытался он пошутить. Врач снова заулыбался.  
— Вы угадали! Именно! Такая чувствительность нередка для европейцев, но как вы себя чувствуете?  
Как он себя чувствовал… Хорошо.  
— Хорошо, — повторил он вслух.  
Врач снова едва заметно нахмурился, и Стив постарался улыбнуться ему.  
Голова не болела. Не болело вообще ничего. Он ощущал удивительную лёгкость во всём теле.  
— Только у меня замёрзли руки.  
Глаза врача были синими — мерцающе-синими.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  collage by Captain_dar

СЕНТЯБРЬ 1986

 

Стив тренировался. Будто на работу ездил, с девяти до шести.  
Роббо, которому Барри поручил приглядывать за Стивом, заезжал за ним утром, привозил в «Луканию», лично следил за тем, как работники куба включали свет, сам приносил электрическую кофеварку и любимые крекеры Стива, а потом отправлялся по своим делам. До вечера в его услугах не нуждались.  
Фрэнк Каллан, дважды заезжавший посмотреть за работой своего ученика, однажды ворвался в кабинет Барри и потребовал «призвать Стива к порядку». Барри лучезарно улыбнулся и пообещал.  
Можно подумать, Фрэнк не знал, что бывает, когда Стив вобьёт себе что-то в голову.  
Упорство, с которым Стив мог несколько часов подряд катать биток от верхнего борта к нижнему и обратно или раз за разом подбивать пирамиду из одной и той же позиции, было привычным. Непривычной была бледность Стива, его раздражительность и резкие ответы на попытки заговорить. Любой, кто пытался подойти к нему во время занятий, рисковал наткнуться на ледяной взгляд и короткую просьбу не мешать.  
Роббо и остальные смеялись и пожимали плечами — подумаешь, готовится к турниру. «Ещё не так озвереешь, проиграв два чемпионата мира» не произносилось, но явно подразумевалось, поэтому Стиву с готовностью списывали всё.  
Несколько раз они оставались ночевать в клубе. Барри едва ли не силой оттаскивал Стива от стола, укладывал в постель — под его ласками Стив оживал, становился похожим на себя самого. Но в девять утра в зале снова вспыхивали лампы, и Стив снова переставал замечать окружающий мир. Биток и красный шар. Биток и чёрный. Углы и линии.  
— Оставь, — с безразличным видом бросал Билл. — Свалится с переутомлением, полежит пару недель в Прайори, успокоится.  
В обычно невозмутимом взгляде Билла мелькала та же тревога, что иногда сжимала сердце Барри. Всё это было неправильным, неправильным, неправильным…  
Зато Стив больше не жаловался на мигрень.  
Да и вообще ни на что не жаловался, только всё больше походил на бледную тень, про которую любили шутить насмешники.  
На улице правила бал необыкновенно тёплая осень. Шуршали опадающие листья, золотыми волнами качался сухой тростник вокруг озера. Даже в вечно пыльном и куда-то спешащем Лондоне чувствовались последние отголоски лета. И девушки в приёмной пока ещё красовались перед многочисленными гостями в летних платьях.  
Стив даже не выходил на улицу. Его занимало совсем другое.

Он тренировался. Каждый день, без выходных, дома или в клубе — в клубе, потом дома. Потом падал на подушку и спал, как убитый, пока звонок будильника не выдёргивал его из забытья. «Я готовлюсь к БСЕ», отвечал он на все вопросы Барри. И это не было ложью — он действительно готовился.  
И чувствовал себя прекрасно, что бы ни говорили окружающие.  
Он любил снукер. В этой игре была завораживающая красота. Идеальная упорядоченность, строгая геометрия линий и простота цифр — и одновременно сложность шахмат и непредсказуемость карточного расклада. Он любил смотреть, как шары подчиняются его воле, как самая сложная позиция становится вдруг простой. Чем сложнее и невозможнее, тем лучше. Он умел всё, что может уметь снукерист. Если не больше.  
И всё равно проиграл два финала чемпионата мира подряд.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы, не разгибаясь, стоять над столом, часами тренировать разбой, корректировать стойку, проводить целые дни в тёмном зале, куда тяжёлые шторы не пропускали солнечный свет.  
Когда он погружался в то состояние, которое Барри в шутку называл «зоной», его ничего не беспокоило. Его не тревожила мигрень. Ему не снились сны. Он сам себя чувствовал тем самым роботом, которым его любили называть журналисты, и ему это нравилось. Он мог не думать о соперниках. И о том, что может опять проиграть.  
Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что это неправильно. Самая большая глупость, которую может сделать спортсмен — вымотать себя перед соревнованиями. Но он чувствовал себя слишком хорошо, чтобы остановиться.

***

Рекламщики любили называть Сток городом гончаров. Эти слова неизбежно втискивались в любой текст, виднелись на каждом плакате и застревали в памяти против воли. Судя по аляповатой вазе на столике в гостиничном номере, имя было не более чем художественным преувеличением — но, кроме этого названия, в городе не было ничего привлекательного.  
По крайней мере, по мнению Стива.  
Турнир перенесли сюда в прошлом году, и многие то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз утверждали, что в этом и была причина его первого за три года поражения. Сам Стив винил в произошедшем целую россыпь неудачных ударов, ссору с Элен, которая внезапно задумала превратиться из его девушки в невесту, и тоску, которую навевали на него красоты Трентам Гарденс.  
Роскошный парк с причудливо изгибающимися дорожками, розовыми кустами и мраморными статуями его чем-то неуловимо раздражал.  
«Такой же правильный, как ты, поэтому характерами вам не сойтись», вынес в прошлом году вердикт Барри. После чего Стив и проиграл, сдав полномочия чемпиона, и уехал обратно в Лондон с первым же поездом.  
В этом году первый матч тоже не задался. Под крики ромфордцев, вовсю размахивавших флагами, он начал делать ошибку за ошибкой. И всё равно повёл 4-1, а потом отдал три фрейма подряд, не сумев зацепиться ни разу. Публика восторженно свистела, поддерживая соперника, журналисты потирали руки в ожидании сенсации. Перед последним фреймом Стив нырнул в раздевалку и прижал ко лбу влажное полотенце.  
Из окна крохотной комнатки были видны розовые кусты и белеющая в темноте резная ваза на балюстраде. И чуть дальше — руины Трентам-холла, похожие на причудливые тени в неровном свете фонарей. Обвалившиеся тёмные стены, стягивающие к себе бесконечную паутину дорожек.  
Стив зябко повёл плечами. Ему действительно не нравилось это место.  
Ветер взбрыкнул за окном, растрепал розовый куст, вихрем закружил яркие лепестки. Молодые деревца склонились под налетевшим шквалом. Стража, кланяющаяся молчаливым руинам.  
О чём он думает перед контровой?  
О завораживающей красоте предгрозового пейзажа.  
Он не любил Трентам-Гарденс. Но сейчас, захваченное сумасшедшей пляской ветра, это место было прекрасно.  
Он отвёл глаза от сумрачного парка. Посмотрел в зеркало, поправил сбившуюся бабочку и снова провёл по вискам влажной тканью.  
В коридоре Барри протянул руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу, но в последний момент не решился.  
Шары ложились точно по центру луз — он всё-таки сумел найти свою игру. Не обращая внимания на Кинга и его смешную бабочку, на судью, на вздохи зрителей, Стив собирал последний брейк матча. Играя так, как он всегда должен был играть.

Утром был туман, пряный запах кофе и привычный для любого, кто проводит по полгода в разъездах, гостиничный завтрак. В тренировочных залах с утра всегда бывало немноголюдно. Терри, занявший стол в углу, отрабатывал правый винт.  
За окном виднелся парк и кусочки голубого неба в разрывах облаков. Типичная английская погода — с типичной головной болью, которая её сопровождает.  
— Похоже, Деннис всё-таки был прав, — поприветствовал его Терри. — Твоя мигрень всё время кончается дождём.  
Он уже почти забыл об этой шутке.  
— Предсказывайте по мне погоду, — слабо улыбнулся он.  
У него действительно началась мигрень. Может быть, причиной был выпитый вечером на радостях лишний стакан коньяка… или даже два. Пить вообще не стоило, но Барри едва ли не силой затаскивал его в бар, да и сам он был не прочь развлечься. Теперь перед глазами слегка плыло.  
С утра он наглотался таблеток. Помогать они не спешили — следовало бы сходить к врачу и рассказать об этом. Но тот бы возразил, что почти месяц Стива ничего не беспокоило, а значит, лечение работает. И вряд ли светило медицины поверит, что помогли ему не лекарства, а изматывающие многочасовые тренировки каждый день.  
Во всяком случае, теорию стоило проверить, прежде чем говорить о ней вслух. Стив прицелился, прищуривая правый глаз и глядя чётко вдоль кия.  
«Смотри на грёбаный прицельный шар!», всплыл в памяти суровый голос Фрэнка. В кармане синего костюма до сих пор валялся обрывок сигаретной пачки, на которой тренер размашистым почерком написал эту фразу и поставил три восклицательных знака, чтобы уж точно дошло. Фрэнк был единственным человеком, к мнению которого Стив был готов прислушиваться — только потому, что сам не мог увидеть себя со стороны. Пытаться скорректировать стойку, когда не понимаешь, что не так, бессмысленно, поэтому он слушал советы. Хотя каждый раз мысль о том, что он, а не Фрэнк, трёхкратный чемпион мира, и только он сам знает, как нужно играть, чтобы победить лучших, заставляла резкий ответ вертеться на языке.  
Смотри на грёбаный прицельный шар. И ещё раз. И ещё раз. Как в контровой накануне, идеальный выход, идеальный темп, чётко просчитанный угол, без напряжения, без усталости. Удар за ударом, партия за партией, сотня, ещё одна, и ещё…  
— Стив!  
Ощущение было, будто он вынырнул на поверхность. Закружилась голова, в затылке отдалась боль, и пришлось ухватиться за борт, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
— Стив, — чуть мягче, с извиняющимися нотками в голосе. Барри подхватил его под локоть, а другой рукой осторожно забрал кий.  
— Ты в курсе, сколько сейчас времени?  
— Сколько?  
В зале было тихо и темно, только горели лампы над столом и светилась табличка над выходом.  
— Восемь вечера. Роббо заходил к тебе три раза, и все три раза ты отправил его обратно.  
Стив этого не помнил. Помнил только падающие в лузы шары и биток, следующий за кием, словно привязанный.  
— Пошли.

Кровать в номере была слишком узкой для двоих. Барри полулежал, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел на него — слишком внимательным, слишком тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Что? — он был почти готов к неизбежной нотации.  
Вместо этого Барри легонько погладил его по волосам.  
— Спи… жеребёнок.

Он спал, и ему снился сон. Бесконечный парк, карусель извивающихся дорожек, мраморные балюстрады и кусты шиповника, усыпанные ароматными розовыми цветами. По дорожкам гулял ветер, тяжёлой волной бился об стены замка — неудержимая, великолепная стихия, встретившая на своём пути препятствие.  
Он вскинул руки и засмеялся, глядя, как вихрь с лёгкостью подхватывает огромные камни.  
И проснулся от грохота обвала.  
За окном бушевал ураган — видимо, этот шум и разбудил его так рано. Стив не сразу понял, что не так, а когда сообразил, едва не засмеялся вслух. Действительно, странное ощущение — голова не болела.

Утром приехал отец. Расположился рядом с тренировочным столом, достал сигару и молча смотрел за тем, как Стив раскатывает треугольник. То, что его вызвал Барри, сомнений не вызывало. То, что отец не позволит ему провести за игрой всё время до начала матча, тоже.  
Поэтому он прозанимался три часа и ни секундой больше. Фред Грэхем из «Сан», вынырнув из бокового коридора, вцепился в него с вопросом, что он думает о поражении Стивена Хендри. Стив отделывался общими фразами о юности и больших перспективах — в голове плавал туман под стать царящему на улице.  
Неудивительно, что он проигрывал Рексу Уильямсу — старый лис умел пользоваться минутными слабостями. В более длинном матче Стив снёс бы его со стола, не заметив, но этим вечером он никак не мог поймать ритм. Шары не слушались, они цеплялись за края луз, неловко отскакивали, скатывались не в ту сторону.  
В прокуренном пресс-центре журналисты нервно смотрели на часы и толпились в очереди к двум работающим телефонам, пытаясь смириться с перспективой переписывать заранее приготовленные статьи после сенсационного поражения фаворита. Время сдачи завтрашних номеров неуклонно приближалось. Стив ловил на себе их мрачные взгляды, прохаживаясь в коридоре перед второй контровой за три дня.  
Удача улыбнулась — он выиграл. Рекс пожал ему руку, с силой затолкал свой кий в кейс и размашистым шагом вышел с арены. Стив пошёл следом, подальше от шума и света, радостных улыбок и бешеного стука телетайпов в пресс-центре.  
У выхода его догнал Роббо, выхватил из рук костюм и футляр с кием.  
— Отвезти тебя в гостиницу?  
— Я пройдусь.  
Роббо понимающе кивнул и зашагал в сторону гаража.

В темноте Сток был похож на любой другой город. Невысокие кирпичные дома, заводские трубы на фоне неба, редкие светофоры и сиротливо торчащие вдоль асфальта деревья. И несколько покосившихся указателей, которые должны были не дать туристам заблудиться в поисках роскошного парка.  
Рядом с отелем потрескивала неоновыми трубками вывеска. Ярко-синий свет ударил в глаза, заставив задержать дыхание. Слишком яркий, слишком синий…  
Пронёсшаяся мимо машина обдала его фонтаном брызг. Стив запоздало отскочил, ругнувшись сквозь зубы. Спереди все джинсы были в липкой грязи.  
Он снова посмотрел на вывеску. Обычная, ничем не примечательная, такая же, как соседние. Просто показалось.  
Похоже, он действительно себя вымотал.

Сон не шёл. Стив лежал, глядя в потолок, и считал овец — овцы прыгали через невысокий заборчик, но уснуть не помогали. Он начал строить в уме брейки и так увлёкся, что сделал пять сенчури, прежде чем сообразил, что это едва ли не лучший способ заставить себя бодрствовать. Тогда он попытался закрыть глаза и ни о чём не думать. Это тоже не помогло, и он снова начал считать про себя.  
… Ему снился Трентам-холл, его огромные окна, залитые синим светом, и бьющийся в стены ветер. Ему должно было стать страшно, но он точно знал, что ничего не случится. Дело было в этой мерцающей синеве, холодной и глубокой, как блеск драгоценного камня.  
Он знал, что это такое, но никак не мог вспомнить.

***

С Хьюзом они играли днём. Матч получился вязким как желе, тягучим и неприятным — Юджин ходил вокруг стола медленно, с подчёркнутой неспешностью, выбирал удар, наклонялся, снова выпрямлялся и приглядывался к шарам, наклонялся ещё раз, доставал мелок, трогал пальцем наклейку, и наконец бил, чтобы промахнуться — и не оставить ничего. Приходилось играть отыгрыши, ставить снукер за снукером, стараться перехватить игру. Но брейки не шли, как будто медлительность Хьюза заставляла рассыпаться его собственную концентрацию.  
Стив спешил. При счёте 2-4 он перестал думать о том, что следующий неаккуратный удар может стать для него последним на турнире. Часы показывали без четверти три — ему оставался всего час, чтобы выиграть оставшиеся три фрейма, иначе распорядители турнира перенесут матч, и придётся начинать всё сначала.  
И он спешил, обгонял свой привычный ритм — десять секунд на удар, девять, семь… Снова промах, снова Хьюз вышагивал вокруг стола, промахивался, качал головой — десять секунд на удар…  
Они не успели. Начиналась новая сессия, телевизионщики сворачивали камеры. Стив отправился в пресс-центр, устроился за дальним столом, поближе к Жанис Хейл, которая что-то сердито набивала на клавиатуре печатной машинки.  
— Он тебя утомил? — было понятно, кого Жанис имела в виду. Стив вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Так и напишу в статье, что он тебя утомил. Меня так уж точно.  
Через полчаса, устав от разговоров, он всё-таки ушёл тренироваться. Попытался собрать брейк, сорвался, не дойдя до пятидесяти. Сорок восемь. Тридцать два. Семьдесят. В голове привычно запульсировало, и биток начал двоиться. Стив глотнул воды. Сорок три. Восемьдесят. Двадцать шесть. Тридцать.  
— Стив!  
И он снова будто выныривал из тумана, в котором было только зелёное сукно и цветные шары, и морщился от обрушившихся на него звуков.  
— Вы выходите через полчаса.  
Отец неодобрительно качал головой, провожая его в раздевалку, но больше ничего не сказал.  
— Удачи! — крикнул почти у самого уха Барри и чувствительно подтолкнул в сторону арены.  
Удача не помогла.

Барри курил. В темноте гостиничного номера красноватый огонёк сигареты мелькал, подобно красной лампочке. Сигнал тревоги.  
Он потряс головой, отгоняя непрошенную мысль.  
Стив спал лицом к стене, завернувшись в одеяло, будто в кокон. Поэтому не было видно ни сероватой бледности лица, ни выпирающих скул, ни лихорадочного блеска в глазах. Только ровное, размеренное дыхание спящего.  
Из приоткрытого окна тянуло промозглым осенним холодом. Сидеть на ковре, прислонившись спиной к кровати, ёжиться от сквозняка и курить медленными затяжками — прошлым летом это почти вошло в привычку. После того чёртова чёрного шара Стив приходил в себя несколько месяцев. Застывал посреди разговора, сидел в остывшей ванне, глядя в одну точку, забывался во время тренировок, замирая в полной неподвижности, переигрывая в голове снова и снова последний фрейм. Потом плакал, закрывшись в комнате. А утром снова становился «ромфордским роботом», бесчувственным и бесстрастным.  
В каждый из таких дней Барри сидел рядом, делал вид, что ничего не происходит, и подписал контракт с Деннисом, как только представилась возможность. Когда дело касалось Стива, он всегда знал, чем может помочь.  
То, что творилось со Стивом сейчас, не имело объяснения. Не для Барри, который за эти десять лет изучил его вдоль и поперёк.  
Сегодня Стив проиграл матч. Обычно после этого он бывал мрачен и неразговорчив, или наоборот, вымученно веселился и демонстрировал всем своё хорошее настроение. А в этот раз он просто улыбнулся, выйдя из зала — в этой улыбке было непривычное спокойствие. «Ничего страшного», так он сказал, и было видно, что это не бравада.  
Может быть, он устал — Барри знал, что уговаривает сам себя. Может быть, Фрэнк был прав, перегорел, перетренировался, слишком сильно накрутил себя, через пару дней всё пройдёт.  
Барри предпочитал верить своей интуиции, а не самовнушениям. А интуиция била в набат — со Стивом было что-то не так.  
Конечно не так, раз он постоянно жалуется на головные боли. Немудрено позабыть не только о снукере. Но всё та же интуиция твердила: нет, не в этом дело, не в этом.  
Барри верил себе, когда речь заходила о Стиве.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  collage by Captain_dar

ОКТЯБРЬ 1986

 

В Саусэнд, крохотный курорт на юге Эссекса, они ехали в лимузине «Матчрум». Огромная белая машина мчалась по пустынной дороге, мимо невысоких домиков и тянущихся в бесконечность линий электропередач.  
Барри уткнулся в бумаги, кипами громоздящиеся на столике.  
В этом году скандал следовал за скандалом. Не успела отгреметь сага с Франсиско, как чиновники из олимпийского комитета принялись бороться с допингом. «Пока пиво к нему не причисляют, мне плевать», то и дело восклицал Большой Билл, опрокидывая в себя пинту лагера. Жилетка топорщилась на его объёмном животе, и сам он был объёмный, большой и шумный. Джимми затягивался сигаретой, клялся, что не курит травку уже лет пять как, а кто такие эти господа Бета и Блокаторы, слыхом не слыхивал. В этом он, впрочем, был не одинок.  
Список запрещённых лекарств занимал две страницы, содержал в себе сотню непроизносимых названий и знакомый всем с детства эфедрин, и руководство Ассоциации в многочисленных интервью заверяло, что очистит спорт от…  
Барри, увидев список, зашвырнул его в мусорную корзину. Ему было не до новых затей Ассоциации — кроя на чём свет телевизионщиков, он носился на встречи с представителями «Ротманс» и «Бенсон энд Хеджес», щеголял шикарным светлым костюмом, который, как обычно, на нём не сидел, и очередным безумным галстуком. Табачники, недовольные запретом на показ курящих игроков, требовали пересмотреть контракты. Барри, используя всё своё красноречие, уговаривал, упрашивал, откровенно врал и говорил правду в самые неожиданные моменты, но своего добивался.  
Вот и сейчас, в дороге, он писал речь для очередного заседания Ассоциации, что-то правил, перечёркивал и отмечал на полях.  
Стив закрыл глаза. Ровное покачивание убаюкивало его. Машина чуть заметно подрагивала, урчал двигатель, и в бешеном темпе неслись вперёд белые кони…  
— Приехали, — раздался весёлый голос Барри  
Саусэнд встретил их ярким утренним солнцем.

Все курортные города в межсезонье являли собой идиллическую картину. Жизнь в них будто замирала до следующего лета, а схлынувший вал туристов оставлял после себя тишину и умиротворённое спокойствие.  
Серая коробка театра светилась огнями. Здесь тоже всё было неспешным — ходили по пустынным коридорам охранники, за буфетными стойками девушки вытирали стаканы, продавец сигарет перекладывал свой товар, прислушиваясь к звукам из зала.  
Зрители вставали с мест, аплодировали, разговаривали. Терри скрылся за поворотом коридора — проиграв полусессию всухую, любой из игроков всегда бросается к тренировочному столу.  
В раздевалке Стива ждал чай. Он медленно сделал несколько глотков, медленно закрыл глаза — этот неторопливый провинциальный город навевал сон даже посреди матча.  
В зале царила тишина, ни шороха, ни звука, только шелест птичьих крыльев где-то высоко под сводами. И в ярком свете ламп рассыпали мерцающие блики витражи. Вместо стен цветное стекло, на нём — мчащиеся белые кони, гордые воины, прекрасные дамы, птицы с ярким оперением, фантастические цветы. Синие, алые, золотые отсветы падали на сукно, заставляя шары светиться изнутри, как драгоценный хрусталь. Стив вскинул руки и услышал, как в стены с сокрушительной силой ударил ветер.  
… Он просто задремал, и проснулся от настойчивого стука в дверь. Стрелка часов успела перебежать на десять минут вперёд — перерыв заканчивался. Там, в зале, ждал Терри, а ещё там была тишина и…  
Стив провёл рукой по лицу, прогоняя остатки сна.

Руки Барри скользили по его коже, успокаивая. Стив уткнулся ему в плечо, вдыхая запах — знакомый, любимый, и чувствуя, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание. У Барри было горячее тело, как будто его вечно кипящая энергия на самом деле кипела внутри него, согревая кровь и заставляя веселье плескаться в серых глазах. Когда-то Стива это пугало, но он давно уже привык. И к тому, что Барри такой, и к тому, что именно таким Барри ему и нужен.  
Рядом с Барри можно было ни о чём не думать, не прокручивать в голове ошибки второй сессии, не вспоминать о засевшей в голове картинке, приснившейся в перерыве матча. Можно было просто забыть обо всём и чувствовать себя в безопасности, ловить губами удивительно осторожные поцелуи — и молчать.  
Мигрень подкрадывалась совсем близко, напоминала о себе тупой болью в виске. Стив закрывал глаза и снова видел перед собой синие витражи, и вздрагивал, выныривая обратно в реальность. Они были прекрасны — Стив помнил каждую из стеклянных картин. Живописью он никогда не увлекался, но этот зал, приснившийся ему, не просто запомнился. Он казался знакомым. И куда более реальным, чем теряющиеся в ночных тенях стены номера.  
Сон пугал его, хоть Стив и не понимал, почему.  
— Что ты? — Барри целовал его волосы. Его дыхание щекотало кожу Стива, и от этого было хорошо. Барри был настоящим, земным, крепким, как каменная стена. Он не боялся ни теней, ни химер, которые приносит ночь.  
Рядом с ним легко было помнить о том, что всё это глупости, не стоящие внимания.

***

— Естественно, всё остальное закрыто. А потом непосвящённые распространяют слухи, что снукеристы любят карри и индийскую кухню, которая помогает им лучше играть.  
— Часть этих слухов распространяют сами владельцы ресторанов, — резонно возразил Мео, придвигая к себе блюдо.  
Деннис покачал головой.  
— А дело всего лишь в том, что только индийские забегаловки открыты после полуночи. И почему здесь нет приличного пива?  
— Пей виски, — посоветовал из своего угла Джимми. Он был пьян, но продолжал поглощать пиво, сдобренное водкой, и после каждого бокала вёл себя всё более шумно. — Эй! Тут есть какой-нибудь приличный ночной клуб?  
Из глубины комнаты тут же вынырнул официант.  
— Венок и корона, всего в квартале отсюда, и пусть название вас не пугает. Если желаете повеселиться, лучше места не найти.  
Джимми широким жестом бросил на стол деньги.  
Стив тоже был пьян. На вечеринках, которые неизбежно следовали после окончания турнира, пьяными оказывались все, кроме Клайва Эвертона. И его верной Жанис, способной перепить любого мужчину — говорили, однажды она ухитрилась уложить под стол Алекса. Они танцевали конгу, теряя рубашки, хохоча и не попадая в ритм, глотали тёплое пиво и ледяной коньяк. Победитель и проигравший, обнявшись, горланили в микрофон «Каждый хочет править миром» и наслаждались нестройными аплодисментами. Победа, поражение — рутина не менялась. Напиться, чтобы забыть обо всём, а завтра начнётся новый матч. Всего лишь ещё один проигранный финал, подумаешь…  
… Белые кони несли вперёд золотую повозку, увитую плющом. Взвивались ввысь, пытаясь обогнать ветер, бьющий в лицо. И небо было синим — до невозможности синим…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  collage by darrus

В пабе, над которым нависала тяжёлая громада Гексагона, царило обычное вечернее оживление. Бармен, давний фанат скачек, ругался себе под нос — вот-вот должен был начаться забег, в котором Бабочка имела все шансы отобрать кубок у Золотой Леди, но собравшиеся за столиками желали смотреть снукер. Поэтому, по приказу хозяина, на обоих экранах вместо породистых лошадей красовался тощий молодой человек и стол с рассыпанными по нему шарами.  
— Моль бледная, — пробурчал бармен. За шумом разговора расслышали его только находящиеся у стойки. Один из них, крупный парень в футболке «Лидса», беззлобно усмехнулся.  
— И правда похож. Зато как играет!  
Бармен едва не сплюнул со злости. Это называется — играет? Машет своей ручкой от швабры с таким важным видом, будто король какой страны. А результатов забега теперь ждать до утренних газет.  
Сумма, которую он поставил на Бабочку, делала бармена раздражительным.

За столиком напротив экрана устроилась пёстрая компания. Джефф, крепко сбитый мужчина с седеющими волосами и в потрёпанной кожаной куртке, работал у Хирна кем-то вроде курьера. Он сам затруднялся определить свою должность, а когда его спрашивали, с улыбкой отвечал: «посол куда пошлют», что неизменно вызывало смех у девушек.  
Девушек в компании было целых двое. Несмотря на двадцать лет брака и троих детей, интереса к прекрасному полу Джефф не терял. Ну а повод познакомиться с людьми находил везде и всегда, вот и в Ридинге приятелей у него оказалось достаточно для небольшой вечеринки.  
— Видел, как Стив его? — довольно восклицал он, глядя, как на экране появляется счёт очередного фрейма. — Видел?  
Сидящий рядом мужчина хохотнул. По совету Джеффа он поставил на победу Дэвиса со счётом 5-1, и оставалась всего одна партия до выигрыша. Небольшого, конечно, вот если бы его соперник — как его зовут-то? — выиграл… Но Дик предпочитал не рисковать, когда заходил к букмекерам.  
— А я слышала, у него сейчас всё совсем плохо, — подала голос Элис, одна из девушек. Всё утро она штудировала газеты, чтобы вечером можно было поддержать разговор о снукере. Опыт говорил, что вовремя брошенная фраза повышает шансы отправиться домой не в одиночку.  
Джефф снисходительно улыбнулся ей, не забыв бросить взгляд в вырез кофточки — посмотреть там было на что.  
— Ерунду говорят. Ставлю, что он выиграет Гран-при. Уже поставил! Потому что я кое-что знаю.  
Он понизил голос, как обычно делают люди, рассказывая секрет.  
— Вилли Торн поставил на него! А Вилли тоже в команде Хирна, значит, знает, в какой форме Стив — иначе не стал бы рисковать такими деньжищами. Помяните мои слова, Дэвис будет чемпионом!

***

В узком коридоре между раздевалками и выходом на арену было до неприятного темно. Почему-то на освещении этого пространства экономили все, за исключением владельцев «Барбикан-центра» — но там, стоило показаться из предназначенной для игроков зоны, в лицо тут же утыкалась телекамера.  
Терри потёр глаза. То, что с его зрением он минут пять будет привыкать к освещению над столом, было аксиомой. Учитывая сегодняшнего соперника, первый фрейм можно было считать проигранным.  
Терри бросил короткий взгляд в сторону противоположной стены, к которой прислонился Дэвис.  
В полумраке он выглядел как человек во власти приступа лихорадки. Бледность, блестящие глаза, мелко подрагивающие пальцы, сжимающие кий. Опять мигрень? Или что похуже? А значит, появляется…  
Можно подумать, что он способен победить только больного и находящегося не в форме Дэвиса.  
Можно подумать, что это не так, подало голос давнее раздражение — зря надеялся, что давно сумел от него избавиться...  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он вслух. Наверное, слишком громко, потому что Стив едва не подскочил от неожиданности. А потом посмотрел как на ненормального, когда до него дошёл вопрос.  
Потому что только ненормальный за минуту до матча будет интересоваться здоровьем противника и вообще чем-то вокруг себя.  
Из-за тонкой перегородки донеслись аплодисменты — Дэвид Вайн представлял судей.  
— Ты здоров? — повторил Терри.  
Стив оттолкнулся от стены, выпрямляясь во весь рост.  
— Думаешь, я не смогу тебя обыграть?  
У него действительно дрожат руки, механически отметил Терри. И румянец слишком яркий.  
— Ты плохо выглядишь, — продолжая разговор, он уже считал про себя секунды. Сейчас Вайн назовёт его имя — и он чувствовал, как всё внутри сжимается, как перед прыжком.  
— Не думай, что справишься со мной, Терри.  
Тихий голос Стива ворвался в мысли и заставил сбиться со счёта. Они стояли почти рядом, и Терри внезапно захотелось сделать пару шагов назад.  
— У тебя не выйдет.  
Он сам не понял, как оказался почти у самого выхода на арену и едва не налетел на оператора. Ноги подкашивались, а по спине пробегали мурашки, как от холодного ветра.  
«Ещё сорок секунд», мелькнуло в голове. Он снова начал считать — от этого сразу стало спокойнее.  
Стив сидел на корточках у стены, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Извини… — и голос у него был обычный, разве что чуть срывающийся. — Я…  
Терри подал ему руку, помогая подняться.  
— Ты правда нездоров.  
Из распахнувшейся двери хлынул поток света.  
— … чемпион мира Терри Гриффитс!  
Терри шагнул на арену, приветственно подняв кий.

***

Так, наверное, сходят с ума.  
Вцепившись в перила, Стив смотрел на то, как течёт река. Вода была чёрной, похожей на вязкую жижу, в которой отражались огни фонарей.  
Он боялся поднять голову.  
Так, наверное, сходят с ума, да? Галлюцинации и чёрт знает что ещё, а потом будут голоса в голове, припадки и «Я — Наполеон, где моя армия?»  
Из горла рвался смех.  
Может быть, Терри прав, он правда болен. Терри… Стив ещё ни разу не видел его таким напуганным. Он сам себя испугался — он разозлился, что Терри отвлёк его, любой бы разозлился… Злость отозвалась ледяным холодом на кончиках пальцев, он шагнул в сторону Терри, увидел полыхнувший перед глазами ярко-синий свет и представил себе, как поднимает руки. Представил витражи — синие стёкла, золотая повозка, летящие по воздуху белые кони и сказочные цветы со стеклянными лепестками. А потом обнаружил себя у стены, а Терри в другом конце коридора, с выражением ужаса на лице. Вечно спокойный Гриффитс не сразу с собой совладал.  
В тёмной воде не отражалось ничего, и поэтому в неё не страшно было смотреть. Можно было закрыть глаза, но видение, чёртова галлюцинация, врезалось в память. Где он мог видеть проклятые витражи? Собор, музей, фантазия китайских архитекторов, придумавших украсить гостиницу таким эффектным способом? Он не мог вспомнить.  
А когда начинал думать об этом, тут же возвращалась мигрень. Ещё один признак сумасшествия?  
Он представил себе, как рассказывает обо всём Барри. Тот, не переставая делать вид, что это очередное забавное недоразумение, потащит его к врачу. Какому-нибудь важному специалисту, у которого все приёмы расписаны на полтора года вперёд, но который не сможет устоять перед фирменным обаянием Хирна. Или сразу в психушку, чтобы не кидался на людей, как сегодня — интересно, чем в палатах обивают стены? И можно ли там играть в снукер?  
Он всё-таки рассмеялся, и тут же закашлялся, чувствуя, что не в силах остановиться.  
В снукер. Через три недели ехать в Йорк, чтобы попытаться спасти сезон — а Стив Дэвис лежит в дурдоме, потому что ему мерещатся синие стёкла и он пугает людей своими припадками. В кармане он нащупал прописанные врачом таблетки и проглотил две сразу.  
Интересно, если ты сам понимаешь, что с головой не всё в порядке — это значит, что ты всё-таки не совсем сумасшедший?

Он боялся ложиться спать. Барри не было. Хотелось включить музыку, как можно громче, чтобы гремело на весь отель и заглушило мысли. Пойти к Роббо, к его ребятам, напиться с ними и отключиться под столом, пусть журналисты потом сравнивают с Алексом. Уйти гулять, подальше от давящей своей тяжестью тени Гексагона, от гостиницы, от людей — от всех.  
Ничего из этого он не сделал. Был куда более простой способ отвлечься и забыть обо всём. Он спустился на этаж ниже, в тренировочную комнату, и включил освещение над столом.  
Шары мягко засветились, похожие на светильники из драгоценного стекла с маленькими свечками внутри. Стив пошатнулся и закрыл глаза рукой.  
Так сходят с ума?  
За окном заходился ветер. Обычный стол, обычные шары, стартовая позиция, привычное тепло кия в руке. Смотри на грёбаный прицельный шар. И не думай.  
Он не заметил, как в дверях появился Барри. Он вообще ничего не замечал, пока свет внезапно не погас — а головная боль тут же заставила согнуться пополам. Кажется, Барри вёл его наверх. Наверное, уложил в постель, потому что утром он проснулся под одеялом и раздетый. Но сам он ничего из этого не помнил.

Утром Барри не появлялся. Стив слышал его голос откуда-то снизу, взрывы смеха в ответ, шум шагов и суету. На его этаже было тихо, светло и безлюдно. Из окна в конце коридора был виден Гексагон, похожий на египетскую пирамиду, упавшую с высоты на китайский храм. Придумал сравнение Деннис, и Стив не мог не согласиться — что-то в нём действительно было.  
В тренировочном зале рядом с его столом сидел отец и невозмутимо читал газету.  
— Доброе утро, — бросил он и снова уткнулся в колонку спортивных новостей. Сделал вид, что уткнулся, Стив чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Он не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели, как на больного.  
Ему хотелось хотя бы сделать вид, что с ним всё в порядке. Может быть, тогда он сам в это поверит.  
Стив осторожно устроил кий на стуле — небрежно бросить его в стороне не позволил рефлекс. Не станет же человек швырять где попало свою руку или ногу…  
— Я пройдусь.  
Отец молча кивнул и снова уткнулся в газету.  
Он пошёл бродить вдоль реки, подальше от площади и театра, мимо свежевыкрашенных домов, похожих на декорацию к какому-нибудь фильму. Прохожие оборачивались, шушукались, показывали пальцами, но с просьбами об автографах не подходили. Неудивительно, ведь он не Алекс и не Джимми.  
Прогулка не успокоила нервы. За десять минут до матча он вернулся, отмахнулся от попытавшегося что-то сказать Барри и переоделся за рекордные для себя три минуты. Едва ли не впервые в жизни он выходил играть без разминки.  
Как показал опыт, идея была неудачной.  
Он перестал читать газеты — в последние дни все статьи о снукере начинались с напоминаний о том, что Дэвис уже полгода не может ничего выиграть.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  collage by Captain_dar

НОЯБРЬ 1986

С рекламного разворота смотрела женщина. Её чуть раскосые глаза притягивали, не давая оторвать взгляд от тонкого лица в обрамлении падающих на плечи тёмных волос. Ни серебряная лента в причёске, ни замысловатое, будто средневековое, платье цвета тёмной зелени, ни вычурные шрифты рекламных лозунгов — ничего не могло отвлечь от этого взгляда, в котором смешались сила и величие. Мастерство фотографа и умелые руки гримёра превратили её в королеву, так сразу подумал о ней Стив, открыв страницу. Королева.  
— Красотка, — преувеличенно весело прокомментировал сзади Мео.  
Тони боялся летать. Боялся до дрожи, до бессонницы и необходимости напиваться и постоянно курить во время рейса. Он так старался найти повод не лететь в Канаду, что сочувствовали ему почти все. Кроме Барри.  
В ответ на рассказ Тони о заболевшей подруге, которой просто необходим постоянный уход, Барри стукнул кулаком по столу и заявил «ты поедешь». Контракт предполагал присутствие на турнире всех звёзд «Матчрум», канадское подразделение «Хайнц» собиралось снимать новую рекламу, и поэтому Тони, дрожа как осиновый лист, поднялся по трапу, уселся поближе к Стиву и заявил, что с везением Дэвиса можно выжить даже при крушении самолёта. Поэтому и всем его спутникам бояться абсолютно нечего.  
Как всегда, его спокойствия хватило на полтора часа пути, и сейчас он ёрзал в кресле, вздрагивая, когда гул моторов хоть чуть-чуть изменялся, и пытался чем-нибудь себя занять. И только поэтому Стив подавил желание прикрыть страницу ладонью или велеть Тони замолчать.  
— Хорошо снято, — ответил он.  
— Где? — тут же влез Барри. Перегнувшись через проход, он уставился на картинку, хмыкнул и протянул руку за журналом.  
Стив сделал вид, что не заметил. Он будто бы тонул в глазах этой женщины, в их глубокой, холодной синеве…  
— Стив!  
Барри тряс его за плечи. Кажется, Барри. В глазах двоилось, спинка кресла впереди подскакивала. Стив поискал глазами журнал. Он валялся на полу, и кто-то наступил на фотографию, смяв страницу.  
— Отпусти меня, — услышал он будто со стороны свой голос. Почувствовал, как руки Барри сильнее сжимают его плечи, почти физически ощутил накатывающую волну ярости — с внезапным громким щелчком над головой погасла лампочка. Потом ещё одна, ещё одна, ещё…  
— Что это? — испуганно пискнул Тони. — Что?..  
Стив открыл глаза. Барри сидел перед ним на корточках, сжимая его ладони в своих.  
— У тебя ледяные руки, — голос у Барри был тихий и ровный. Стив не знал, кого он пытается успокоить, себя или его.  
— Господа, экипаж приносит свои извинения, — защебетала вошедшая в салон стюардесса. — Произошла небольшая техническая неисправность, в ближайшее время мы её устраним.  
Барри улыбнулся ей своей самой очаровательной улыбкой.  
— Никаких проблем. Но раз уж вы здесь, принесите нам, пожалуйста, воды, — он указал кивком на Стива.  
— И мне виски, — снова подал голос Тони.

Стив даже не стал заходить в номер. Роббо понимающе кивнул, уселся во взятый напрокат автомобиль и отвёз его на окраину Торонто, где располагались студии СВС. Стив не смотрел по сторонам — он уже увидел достаточно. Огромные билборды по всему городу. Рекламные открытки на стойке портье. Зелёное платье, чёрные волосы и синие-синие глаза.  
Королева.  
Он не хотел смотреть.  
Тренировочный стол оставлял желать лучшего. Биток скатывался вправо, цеплялся за слишком густой ворс сукна, но какое это имело значение? Стив с маниакальной целеустремлённостью строил брейки. Промахивался, выставлял позицию заново и забивал, забивал, забивал. Не глядя на часы, не замечая ничего вокруг, не отвечая на приветствия.  
Он не знал, от чего пытается убежать. Но точно знал, что убежать необходимо.

— Прекрати это, Стив.  
Их разделял стол. Казалось, что нагретое сукно испускает жар, несмотря на то, что лампы уже погасли — войдя, Барри резким движением повернул выключатель, и Стив не успел его остановить. Только вцепился в борт, чувствуя под руками полированное дерево, и пытался не дать воли своей злости.  
— Не указывай мне, что мне делать, — он старался говорить ровно. Прямо перед ним мерцали тусклым светом два красных шара — идеальный плант.  
— Я никогда этого не делал и не буду начинать, я ещё не выжил из ума, чтобы учить тебя играть в снукер. Но то, что ты делаешь сейчас, побед тебе не принесёт.  
Стив на секунду закусил губу и заставил себя досчитать до десяти.  
— Не указывай мне, что мне делать.  
В сумраке полосатая рубашка Барри выглядела как бессмысленное нагромождение переплетающихся узоров.  
— Ты стоишь у стола с восьми до восьми, больше времени, чем я провожу в офисе, а Джимми у своих девочек. По вечерам у тебя болит спина, а ночью ты жалуешься на мигрень…  
— Я могу. Больше. Не жаловаться, — скулы сводило, как от озноба, и слова были похожи на судорожные выдохи.  
— Каждый день ты делаешь по нескольку десятков сотенных брейков, и при этом перестал быть похож на себя, потому что в последний раз был на улице полторы недели назад, когда Сьюзан сумела вытащить тебя к своим собачникам. Сейчас ты кинулся тренироваться, не успев сойти с самолёта. Завтра ты просидишь здесь целый день, послезавтра тоже. Сказать тебе, чем это кончится?  
— Я знаю, что я делаю, — попытка перебить Барри, как всегда, оказалась безуспешной.  
— Это кончится тем, что, как только начнётся турнир, ты вылетишь в первом же матче, потому что будешь не в состоянии соображать от переутомления. И нет, это не мой прогноз, а мнение Фрэнка.  
Несмотря на темноту, жёлтый шар сверкал, похожий на огромный кусок янтаря.  
— Фрэнк может засунуть своё мнение себе…  
— Фрэнк твой тренер. А я твой менеджер, и обязан следить за твоим…  
— Иди к чёрту.  
Если он и хотел задеть Барри, у него не вышло. Тот выглядел всё таким же невозмутимым и уверенным в своей правоте.  
— Завтра ты будешь отдыхать.  
— Я знаю, что мне делать.  
Барри в несколько шагов оказался рядом с ним. Теперь Стив видел, что он вовсе не так спокоен, как могло показаться — но от этого злость становилась только сильнее, кипела внутри, готовая вот-вот выплеснуться.  
— Я не хочу с тобой воевать, — Барри попытался прикоснуться к его плечу. Стив демонстративно отодвинулся. — Но если придётся, я буду, потому что головой ты сейчас не думаешь.  
— Иди. К чёрту.  
Стив почувствовал, как подушечки пальцев превращаются в лёд. И резко вскинул руку.  
И увидел, как Барри отшатнулся.  
Дёрнулся назад, готовый упасть на колени посреди сверкающего Зала Витражей.  
Перед глазами плясали синие блики, и в ответ мигрень взорвалась привычной болью. Стив прижал пальцы к вискам — руки были холодными.  
Он почувствовал, что Барри обнимает его, не давая упасть, и еле слышно выдохнул:  
— Не смей ко мне прикасаться.  
Барри не послушался, и у Стива не было сил его оттолкнуть.

***

«Галлюцинации», было написано в аннотации к одному лекарству. И к другому тоже. Вот оно, галлюцинации. Чёртовы таблетки виноваты. Он приедет домой и тут же пойдёт к врачу, и потребует назначить ему что-нибудь другое, раз это лечение всё равно не помогает.  
Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя сумасшедшим.  
Стив слышал шаги Барри за дверью номера. Заснуть не получалось, хотя он дисциплинированно лежал под одеялом, закрыв глаза, и ждал, когда сон придёт. Ничего не выходило. В голове крутились мысли — единственный проигранный вечером фрейм, новый альбом «Пинк Флойд», ссора с Барри. За окном ездили машины, и от света фар по потолку пробегали золотые блики.  
Барри несколько раз подходил к двери, и Стив замирал, не зная, что будет делать, если дверь откроется. Снова выяснять отношения не хотелось. Делать вид, что ничего не происходит, не хотелось тем более.  
Барри не имел привычки отступать от своих слов. Вчера Стиву дали три часа на тренировку — потом пришёл Барри и самым медовым тоном, который он обычно использовал на заведомо безнадёжных переговорах, попросил его прерваться. Стив поднял на него глаза и велел убираться вон.  
И даже попытался продолжить игру, но сосредоточиться не выходило, а Барри стоял рядом, слишком близко, чтобы не мешать. «Отойди», бросил он, но Барри не пошевелился.  
Стив выместил раздражение на двери, со всей силы хлопнув ей. Хотя у Барри вышло бы эффектнее.  
К началу матча они уже не разговаривали. Стив игнорировал любую попытку Барри что-то сказать, тот делал вид, что всё в порядке, все остальные старательно не замечали ничего необычного. Видимо, списали на способ сосредоточиться перед игрой.  
Буднично обыграв Терри, Стив на такси уехал в гостиницу — о том, что это могло обидеть Роббо и что переносить ссору с Барри на его подчинённых последнее дело, он старался не думать. И попытался лечь спать. Безуспешно.  
Барри уже час ходил по коридору около его номера. Может быть, курил. Скорее всего, волновался. Но не пытался открыть дверь, и за это Стив против воли был ему благодарен.

Но Барри, как обычно, оказался прав, потому что Стив выиграл свой первый в сезоне турнир. Победа не принесла ни радости, ни облегчения. По ночам ему снились витражи в огромном зале и женщина с ярко-синими глазами. Каждый раз он просыпался разбитым, шёл на тренировку, натыкался там на Хирна, который делал вид, что у него нет других занятий, кроме как сторожить Стива. Он проваливался в медитативное спокойствие игры, из которого его бесцеремонно вырывали через три часа, и ни секундой больше. Но он выиграл все необходимые пять матчей. А значит, Барри был прав.

Этим вечером прямо напротив его окна появился новый рекламный плакат. Стив смотрел в синие глаза женщины, не в силах оторваться.  
— Я начинаю бояться, — Барри обнял его со спины. Стив сделал вид, что не заметил.  
— Чего?  
Чего боится он сам, Стив не знал — но ему было страшно.  
— Что ты влюбишься в эту… королеву. — От слова Стива бросило в дрожь, но Барри продолжал говорить. — Королеву изумрудов, так там написано? Найдёшь её. Познакомишься. Окажется, что она не замужем, очаровательная юная девушка, всегда мечтала о тощем рыжем англичанине. Женишься. Она родит тебе детей, будет сопровождать тебя на турниры и никогда не будет с тобой спорить. И ты забудешь о бедном старом Барри, который только и делает, что запрещает тебе поступать, как ты хочешь…  
Барри смеялся, как всегда, когда речь заходила о чём-то серьёзном.  
— Не говори глупостей.  
Дрожь не проходила. Стив прижимался спиной к телу Барри, пытаясь согреться его теплом. Хотелось захлопнуть окно, опустить шторы, поменять номер — глупость, всё равно это последняя ночь здесь, — и не смотреть по сторонам в городе, чтобы не видеть больше эту странную женщину… Королеву.  
— В неё правда можно влюбиться, согласись? — снова заговорил Барри. Стив дёрнул плечом.  
— Можно. Если бы я уже не…  
И не договорил. Они уже давно не нуждались в том, чтобы признаваться друг другу в любви.


	6. Chapter 6

— Лечение только началось, — уговаривал его доктор Симмонс. — Побочные эффекты должны пройти, поверьте. Это мелочи по сравнению с успехом всей терапии.  
Приехав домой, Стив зашвырнул упаковки лекарств в тумбочку около кровати.

В Лондоне было на удивление солнечно. Торговцы не торопились развешивать рождественские гирлянды над витринами, ожидая, когда осень станет, наконец, похожей на зиму. Солнцу было не до их проблем. Оно заливало светом город, поля, верхушки елей вдалеке, отражалось в небольшом озерце у дома, пробиралось под тяжёлые шторы. Солнечные зайчики скакали по потолку, будто ранней весной, и собаки носились за некстати проснувшейся мухой.  
Рабочие снимали портьеры в снукерном зале. На полу валялись груды тяжёлой ткани, стучали молотки и сыпалась штукатурка. Солнце, больше не встречая преград, радостно светило в высокие окна. Так захотел Стив — в последние дни ему всё время не хватало света. И было тесно в комнате, которая раньше казалась слишком большой.  
За окнами стелились поля, бескрайние волны засохшей травы, и можно было представить себе, что на многие мили вокруг нет никого. Прошлым вечером он раскрыл все окна и долго вглядывался в темнеющую синеву, прежде чем начать играть. И с удивлением понял, что так спокойно ему давно не было.  
Утром отец позвал рабочих с фермы, которые устроили форменный бедлам. Стол накрыли куском брезента, лампы над ним разобрали, ковёр свернули в аккуратные рулоны, и принялись за дело. Мужчины перебрасывались шутками, таскали лестницы и то и дело принимались стучать молотками.  
В разгар работы явился Барри, облачённый в штормовку и резиновые сапоги. Псы вихрем налетели на него, заливаясь возбуждённым лаем — Барри отодвинул их от себя одним движением и встал прямо перед Стивом.  
— Лучшее время для рыбалки! — провозгласил он под согласные кивки рабочих. — Собирайся, пошли, будет преступлением терять такой день!  
— Скоро будет дождь, — возразил Стив. Один из шаловливых солнечных зайчиков пробежал по его лицу, как будто пытался уличить в паникёрстве.  
Барри смеялся и гладил Спота по холке.  
— Стив, прогноз погоды обещает весь день невероятную жару. Я знаю, что верить синоптикам может только сумасшедший, но откуда возьмётся дождь?  
Оно скручивалось где-то внутри, поднималось от кончиков заледеневших пальцев. Стив поднялся. Хотелось обнять себя, спрятаться куда-то. Хотелось не смотреть на отливающие небесной голубизной окна.  
— Ты мне не веришь?  
Под ногами протяжно заскулил Плейн. Спот ощетинился, прижавшись к ноге Барри. Им страшно, растерянно подумал Стив. И потом, с запозданием: они испугались меня.  
Ноябрьское солнце ласкало лицо обманчивым теплом. Стив всё-таки обхватил себя за плечи. В колено тут же ткнулся собачий нос.  
Он боялся смотреть на Барри.  
— Ты прав, да. Ты… хороший день, ты прав, — он заговорил сбивчиво, торопясь соглашаться. — Не стоит его пропускать. Я оденусь сейчас, через десять минут, и мы…  
— Не спеши, — мягко оборвал его Барри. — Рыба от нас не убежит.

Ливень обрушился внезапно. С востока налетели тучи, собрались в тёмный плотный комок и пролились прямо над озером. Куртки не спасли — они оба промокли до нитки, пока сворачивали удочки. Барри успел выкинуть в озеро трепыхавшегося в садке карпа, а потом они бежали к дому, прикрывая головы пакетами и громко хохоча.  
— Ты угадал, — признал Барри. Он был похож сейчас на вымокшую дворнягу, а не на одного из самых успешных промоутеров Англии. Стив не удержался, протянул руку и стёр со лба Барри капли воды. Ответом было объятие и быстрый поцелуй в щёку.  
— Не простудись! — и Барри исчез в темноте, подхватив большой чёрный зонт.  
Мама посмотрела на него, покачала головой и отправилась на кухню заваривать чай.  
Из соседней комнаты бормотал телевизор. Мамины бесконечные «Истендерс», нескончаемая вечерняя мелодрама. Плакала женщина, эта героиня с визгливым голосом — Энн? Кейт? «Ты не любишь меня!»  
В ответ заговорил мужчина. Стив зашуршал курткой — ткань промокла насквозь, свитер тоже был влажным, и рубашка под ним.  
«… Я не могу жениться на тебе, не сейчас, когда моя работа забирает всё время и силы…» И снова голос Энн — или Кейт: «Это только оправдания!» И музыка, взмывающая к крещендо.  
«Да, это оправдания. Просто я не люблю тебя».  
— Пытаешься угадывать реплики актёров?  
Мама стояла напротив с огромной чашкой в руках. Вьющийся над ней пар пах яблоком, корицей и имбирём. Только вдохнув эти ароматы, Стив понял, как замёрз.  
— Ты о чём? — первый же глоток прогнал усталость и холод. Может быть, он даже не заболеет перед поездкой в Йорк.  
— Ты придумал хороший ответ. Не попробовать ли тебе написать сценаристам? Они объявили конкурс на лучшее продолжение, представляешь?  
— Фразу?  
«…оправдания. Просто я не люблю тебя». Он сказал это вслух?

Где-то плакала женщина, мешая заснуть. Может быть, плач доносился с улицы, из домиков, где живут работники фермы, или с дороги — на таком открытом пространстве звук иногда разносится поразительно далеко. И может показаться, что раздаётся он из-за стены, совсем близко.  
Вот только в доме некому плакать, кроме мамы, которая спит рядом с отцом и не прислушивается к ночным звукам. И ему тоже пора было уснуть.

Утром он не смог подняться с кровати.  
В правом виске пульсировала боль — стоило ему пошевелиться, как потолок над головой начинал выделывать странные кульбиты. Волнами накатывала тошнота, и было тяжело дышать.  
Он попытался закрыть глаза и уснуть снова, но боль не давала. Попытался улечься поудобнее и тут же бросил эту затею. Лежать, совсем не двигаясь, было проще. Лежать и пережидать, пока всё пройдёт.  
Наверное, мама зашла проверить, почему он до сих пор в кровати, сама всё поняла и принесла таблетки. Стив помнил, как глотал воду и что-то горькое, застрявшее в горле. И потом, наконец, отключился — или мигрень всё-таки взяла своё.  
Когда он снова открыл глаза, часы показывали пять вечера. Перед глазами плыли красные круги, висок ныл, но встать удалось. Стив забрался под холодный душ, легче от которого не стало. Он ругнулся на себя за слабость и потянулся за таблетками.  
В бильярдной было темно, и пыль осыпавшейся штукатурки всё ещё лежала на полу, призрачно-белая в лунном свете.  
— Тебе не стоит тренироваться сегодня, — подошедший отец положил руку ему на плечо.  
Стив упрямо качнул головой. И тут же об этом пожалел, когда знакомые цветные зигзаги заплясали перед глазами, как будто одних кругов было недостаточно.  
— Два часа, — он постарался произнести это как можно увереннее.  
— Пока ты не почувствуешь себя хуже.  
Было ясно, что возражений отец не потерпит.  
Шары подмигивали ему, светились мягким светом, как драгоценный хрусталь. Стив провёл рукой по глазам, прицелился в гущу красных — биток будто засиял сильнее от его пристального внимания.  
«Смотри на грёбаный прицельный шар», прошептал про себя Стив, нанося удар. И схватился за борт, едва не потеряв равновесие.  
— Хватит.  
Ослепительный свет погас, и сразу стало легче. Стив посмотрел на стол — больше ему ничего не мерещилось. Проклятые таблетки.  
— Пойдём лучше погуляем, — отец прикоснулся к его руке.  
Стив принялся разбирать кий. Сил на лишние движения не было, но оставить его на столе, где кто-то другой мог к нему прикоснуться, было немыслимо.

Следующий день был не лучше. Горсть таблеток, белых, тёмно-жёлтых и сероватых, загнала боль в глубину, но она постоянно напоминала о себе, стоило наклониться. В зеркале Стив видел своё осунувшееся лицо.  
— Мне всё время кажется, что кто-то плачет, — жаловался он Барри. Они сидели под навесом и смотрели на носящихся по двору собак. Дома ждала ещё одна порция лекарств, на этот раз горькие капли. В бильярдной снова возились рабочие — сейчас они могли не бояться помешать.  
— Ты уверен, что только кажется?  
Нет, Стив не был уверен.  
Календарь отсчитывал дни до отъезда в Йорк.  
Вечером Стив снова попытался взяться за кий. Руки подрагивали. Билл Вербенюк в таких случаях выпивал несколько пинт пива, и дрожь прекращалась, по крайней мере, если верить его словам. Проверять Стив не спешил.  
Биток вильнул, отклонился от идеальной траектории и разминулся с правым углом пирамиды. Прицельный шар подмигнул красным огоньком, будто в насмешку.  
Барри оторвался от своих бумажек и наблюдал за ним — Стив чувствовал его взгляд. Обычно его это не раздражало. Обычно он вообще ничего вокруг не замечал, но сейчас высокие окна, через которые беспрепятственно лился лунный свет, и пристальное внимание сидящего рядом человека мешали сосредоточиться. И поэтому биток снова пошёл не туда, столкнулся с прицельным шаром под слишком большим углом и застрял в пирамиде.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе стоит сейчас…  
Стив поднял руку, не давая Барри договорить.  
— Через четыре дня мы уезжаем на турнир. Я должен быть готов.  
— Вот именно, — с готовностью подхватил Барри. — А не выглядеть как особенно прозрачное привидение, готовое свалиться в обморок. Правда же?  
Шары мягко замерцали, отзываясь на просыпающееся раздражение.  
— Какая разница, как я буду выглядеть, если я выиграю?  
Барри обнял его за плечи и развернул к себе.  
— Если хочешь выиграть, иди спать.  
Ответить Стив не успел — Барри коснулся губами его губ. Поцелуй был коротким, почти невинным, но желание вспыхнуло внутри, прилило к паху, заставляя задрожать. Совершенно неуместное сейчас.  
— Не указывай мне, что я должен делать.  
Но вырываться Стив не спешил. И Барри не отпускал.  
— Я не указываю, — он вдруг улыбнулся. — Я взываю к твоему разуму.  
Стив не нашёлся с ответом, но Барри ответа и не ждал.  
— Иди спать. И оставь тренировки до Йорка.  
Он стал бы спорить, если бы не так болела голова.


	7. Chapter 7

«Вы слышали, Алекс?...»  
«Ты видел, да? Опять Алекс!»  
«Господи, снова он…»  
«Только Алекс…»  
Алекс, Алекс, Алекс. Все разговоры начинались с него и очередной выходки — отказался сдавать тест на допинг, боднул директора турнира, обыграл Майка Халлетта в своём великолепном стиле. Любимец болельщиков, ходячий ужас всей Ассоциации, самое узнаваемое лицо снукера.  
В кулуарах шептались, что ему наконец-то дадут дисквалификацию, что уже пора это прекратить — находились и те, кто возражал. Чего вы ждали, это же Алекс? Он не выдержал, его спровоцировали, он был пьян… На этом говорившие обычно замолкали, вспоминая, кто пострадал от выходки. Пола Хаттерела в туре любили, Алекса многие только терпели, но он был свой, такой же — и он был кумиром.  
И за этими разговорами никого, кроме престарелых чопорных болельщиц, не волновал первый матч Стива Дэвиса, тем более что закончился он предсказуемой победой. Не такой лёгкой, как можно было подумать, глядя на имя соперника, но первый круг таких турниров редко балует разгромами. Сеяные игроки стараются поймать свой ритм и пережить матч, аутсайдеры пытаются навязать битву, у некоторых даже получается. У Эдди Чарльтона не вышло. А значит, всё идёт по плану, и все взгляды были устремлены на следующий матч Алекса.

Йорку, как всегда, было не до снукера. Город готовился к праздникам, пах хвоей и имбирём, сверкал разноцветными огнями и звенел рождественскими гимнами. Даже погода, кажется, заразилась общим настроением и расщедрилась на мелкую снежную крупу, которая хлестала по щекам и пылью оседала на тротуарах. Люди спешили по делам, занятые своими проблемами, и не обращали внимания на окружающую их предрождественскую суету, но владельцы магазинов уже потирали руки, предвкушая прибыль.  
Стиву хотелось спать, но Барри буквально вытащил его на улицу. «Гулять, развлекаться, веселиться» — на самом деле, медленно пройтись вокруг квартала. Снег лежал на волосах Барри, добавляя седины, украшал бахромой расстёгнутый ворот пальто. Барри было жарко. Стив кутался в куртку и смотрел по сторонам. Ему нравился Йорк в декабре — впрочем, в другое время он здесь ни разу не был.  
Алекс вывалился им навстречу из дверей паба. Несколько секунд он смотрел сквозь Стива, будто пытаясь сообразить, кто это, а потом расплылся в улыбке. Он был пьян так, как бывал пьян только Алекс Хиггинс — любой другой в таком состоянии валялся бы на полу без сознания. А он лишь слегка покачивался, будто приплясывал под музыку, которую слышал только он сам.  
— Ты! — его указующий перст был направлен на Барри. — Ты! Тоже будешь меня учить?  
Барри с совершенно невозмутимым видом сделал шаг вперёд, закрывая собой Стива. Но этот манёвр, казалось, только развеселил Алекса.  
— А ты… — Стива передёрнуло от его пьяного смеха. — А ты что делаешь в таких местах? Наш правильный умница Дэвис, ебать тебя…  
— Ну-ну, Алекс, — Барри мягко похлопал его по плечу. — Ты же куда-то торопился?  
Ответом ему был новый взрыв хохота  
— Тихоня Дэвис! Забыл, кем ты был раньше? Забыл, да?  
Ледяной холод, собирающийся на кончиках пальцев — так оно начиналось. Лёд, сполохи синего света на периферии зрения и холодная ярость, поднимающаяся изнутри. Алекс качнулся назад, споткнулся о ступеньку и грохнулся на асфальт, к ногам Барри. И уже оттуда снова засмеялся хриплым каркающим смехом.  
— Бедняжка Дэвис!  
— Пойдём отсюда, — Барри подхватил его под руку и с мягкой настойчивостью потянул в сторону. — Пошли. Мы собирались развлекаться.  
Стив в упор смотрел на скорчившегося в двух шагах от него Алекса, на высокий синий витраж за его спиной…  
— Идём.  
— Да, — выдохнул он и сделал шаг в сторону.  
— Бедный Дэвис, — неслось им вслед. — Бедный, бедный Дэвис!

Они лежали на кровати вдвоём. Полностью одетые — Стив не снял даже свитер. Руки Барри скользили по его плечам, по спине. Барри целовал его, шептал что-то неразборчивое, ласковое, что-то о любви, о том, что всё будет хорошо, что всё в порядке. Не в порядке, знал Стив. Но сейчас, на эти несколько минут, можно было обмануть себя, притвориться, что ничего не происходит. Что в безумных от водки глазах Алекса не промелькнуло что-то, похожее на жалость. И что холодный синий свет был лишь обманом зрения, очередным рождественским украшением изобретательного владельца паба.  
Барри ласкал его, забирался руками под рубашку, проводил пальцами по обнажённой коже именно так, как Стив любил. Не пытаясь возбудить, просто доставляя удовольствие, которому не понадобится продолжение.  
Стив не двигался, а Барри, казалось, и не ждал ответной реакции. Сейчас они просто были вместе, и больше ничего не было нужно.

Алекс.  
Стиву не нужна была дополнительная мотивация, чтобы играть с Алексом. Они были полными противоположностями, они не выносили друг друга и претендовали на один и тот же кубок. Всякий раз, выходя против него, Стив хотел только одного — не просто обыграть, уничтожить. Смести с дороги.  
В этот раз было иначе. В этот раз Стив не был готов играть, он вообще к турниру не был готов. И не был готов подать руку Алексу.  
«Бедный Дэвис», крутилась в голове насмешка. «Бедный, бедный Дэвис».  
Выходить на матч в таком состоянии было самоубийством. Не против Алекса, который моментально чувствует любую слабость, хватается за неё и не даёт выкарабкаться. Не в полуфинале чемпионата Великобритании.  
Барри говорил, выкрикивал на ухо свою обычную мотивационную чушь — Стив знал, что в этот раз не поможет.  
— Отойди, — попросил он. Спокойным тихим голосом, хотя мог и приказать. Мог сделать так, что Барри отлетел бы в сторону и не решился подойти снова. Мог — смог — заставить Алекса упасть на колени.  
Он попытался вспомнить то ощущение собственной силы. И оно пришло, отозвалось покалыванием в пальцах и ледяным спокойствием внутри.  
— Я помню, кто я, Алекс, — слова вырвались сами, помимо воли, и шары на столе в ответ засветились, похожие на рождественскую гирлянду.  
Его отрезвил ужас, написанный на лице Алекса.  
И он играл, играл, играл, не давая себе думать ни о чём другом. Шёл на самые рискованные удары, чтобы только не прерывать брейк и не отходить от стола, потому что, пока он смотрел только на шары («на грёбаный прицельный шар, смотри на прицельный шар!»), он мог не чувствовать и ничего не замечать.  
Но он помнил, каким сладким было это соприкосновение с кипящей внутри силой.  
Всемогущество — кажется, так это называют.

Ему снился ветер. Он срывался с рук, послушный малейшему движению, перекатывал огромные каменные валуны и кружил в воздухе ароматные цветы шиповника. Ветер бился, неистовствовал вокруг, и ласкал лицо с удивительной нежностью. Стив вскинул руки и засмеялся, глядя, как рассыпаются под напором урагана окружающие его стены. И вскрикнул от радости, увидев над головой бесконечную синеву неба.  
Он проснулся, чувствуя себя вымотанным до предела — будто не ложился вовсе. В зеркале собственное лицо показалось ему слишком бледным. Чересчур короткая стрижка, сосредоточенное выражение лица… Он улыбнулся.  
Он был счастлив.

 

***

— Выиграет, — уверенно заявил Джефф.  
Никто не решался шевельнуться, все прилипли к экрану. Даже Барри отложил свои вечные бумаги и сидел неподвижно, подавшись вперёд.  
На экране Стив собирал брейк, неумолимо догоняя соперника.  
— Выиграет, — кивнул Роббо. Стив вышагивал вокруг стола с истинно королевской невозмутимостью. Мысль о том, что он может промахнуться, казалась невозможной.  
И поэтому зал в едином порыве выдохнул от удивления, когда синий шар закачался над лузой и всё-таки остался на сукне. В комнате кто-то застонал, Джефф обхватил голову руками.  
— Выиграет, — выдохнул Барри, будто пытаясь убедить себя самого.  
— Видно, что долго не тренировался, — снова заговорил Джефф. Его не попросили заткнуться — тишина была невыносимой. — Вкатывался в турнир по ходу, только к финалу и начал напоминать себя прежнего… Вот!  
Коричневый соскользнул в лузу.  
— Я же говорил!  
Они кричали, обнимались, кто-то уже бросился к выходу на арену, встречать Стива. В пресс-центре загрохотали печатные машинки. Барбикан гремел овациями, казалось, само здание содрогается от этого внезапного взрыва ликования.  
— Только всё равно с ним что-то не так, — буркнул себе под нос Роббо. Барри услышал.  
— Ты о чём?  
А вот на этот вопрос Роббо не смог бы ответить. Поэтому предпочёл молча пожать плечами — пусть Барри понимает, как ему понравится.  
— Ты видел, что с ним творилось перед турниром. Он до сих пор нездоров. — Барри говорил это и продолжал смотреть на него в упор, как будто требовал ответа.  
Роббо потёр переносицу. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось закурить.  
— Ну да. Но в последние пару дней он выглядит слишком… — он помахал рукой в воздухе, — слишком так. Чересчур нормально, если такое бывает. Неправильно это.  
Барри коротко кивнул.  
— Неправильно…

Что отвечать, когда слышишь от другого человека то, что занимает тебя самого? Слишком так, слишком нормально. Слишком здоров и слишком хорошо играет в снукер для того, кто только неделю назад едва держался на ногах. Стоило бы радоваться, если бы не гложущее изнутри чувство — неправильно это. Всего лишь чувство, но своей интуиции Барри привык доверять.

В вип-зале Барбикан-центра царило надрывное веселье. Шампанское лилось рекой в уже наполненные коньяком бокалы, разбрасывал блики зеркальный шар, бешено вращаясь под музыку. Прошло время поздравлений, объятий, дружеских похлопываний по плечу и импровизированной песни в честь Стива Дэвиса, чемпиона, и — когда о нём вспомнили — Нила Фоулдса, который тоже всё-таки был в финале. Вскоре банкет перетёк в сплав дискотеки с оргией, с полураздетыми девочками и пышущим энергией диджеем. Может быть, все были веселее, чем обычно, потому что в углу мелькала огоньками куцая ёлочка, и почему бы не воспользоваться поводом открыть праздничный сезон? По полутёмным коридорам театра эхом разносились кокетливые смешки и стук тонких каблучков. Из фойе слышался громовой храп Джерри Магвайра — журналист «Сан», получивший прозвище «дебошир» за то, что был трезвенником и не курил, каждый раз отрубался первым из гостей.  
Барри вырвался из хоровода и принялся оглядываться по сторонам. Весь вечер он не трогал Стива — сразу после поздравлений тот устроился в углу под ёлкой с бокалом лагера и уставился в окно. Стив всегда бывал таким после побед, сосредоточенным и немного потерянным. Поэтому Барри танцевал за двоих, перехватывал любого, кто пытался подойти к Стиву, и всеми силами обеспечивал ему кусочек личного пространства.  
Сейчас Стива на месте не было. Барри ещё раз пробежал толпу глазами и не нашёл его. Роббо, встретившийся с ним взглядом, мотнул головой — мол, не знаю, тоже не видел.  
В проходе, ведущем к раздевалкам, горел яркий свет. Барри подёргал ручку одной двери, потом другой. Никого не было. Мимо пробежала красотка в цветах «Ротманс», увлекая за собой прихрамывающего престарелого кавалера.  
В нижнем фойе тоже было пусто. Из распахнутых окон тянуло настоящим зимним холодом — Барри поёжился. Мелкие снежинки ложились на подоконник и тут же таяли, но на их место падали другие.  
Барри запахнул пиджак и выглянул в окно.

Стив лежал, неловко сжавшись, как будто упал и не сумел подняться. Его рубашка казалась белым пятном в темноте, белее, чем выпавший снег. Барри мчался вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, а перед глазами стояло увиденное из окна — белая рубашка, расстёгнутая жилетка, Стив, застывший, неподвижный, лежащий на промёрзшей земле.  
Его лицо было землисто-серым. Барри прижимал его к себе, пытался поднять, согреть своим телом, неловко стаскивал с себя пиджак, чтобы укрыть дрожащие плечи.  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — фразы срывались с языка, бессвязные и бессмысленные. Ему хотелось обругать Стива последними словами, и одновременно хотелось шептать любую чушь, что-нибудь ласковое, только чтобы Стив пришёл в себя. Он прижимался губами ко лбу Стива, растирал руками его пальцы с посиневшими ногтями и снова целовал…  
— Всё х-хорошо, Барри.  
Стив едва шевелил застывшими губами. Барри крепче прижал его к себе, рукой смахнул с рыжих волос снежинки.  
— Ты соображаешь, что ты творишь? — вместо гневного вопроса получился надрывный хриплый шёпот. Он сам не заметил, что укачивает Стива в объятиях, как ребёнка, будто это поможет ему согреться.  
Стив смотрел на него, и Барри видел, как в темноте лихорадочно блестят его глаза.  
— Не волнуйся, — тот же срывающийся тихий голос, холодный, как зимний ветер. — Со мной всё хорошо.  
Барри потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, почувствовать — Стив говорит правду. С ним действительно всё хорошо.  
И вот тут ему стало по-настоящему страшно.


	8. Chapter 8

ДЕКАБРЬ 1986

 

Впереди стелились бескрайние поля, белые под снегом. Тёмные стрелы древесных стволов виднелись вдалеке, а небо, светло-серое и высокое, сливалось на горизонте с серебристой дымкой.  
Всё вокруг было бесконечным, светлым и живым. Он оборачивался вокруг и видел только чистый, нетронутый снег, и дышал полной грудью, вбирая в себя свет окружающего мира.

Собаки с лаем взлетели на крыльцо. Стив поднялся следом, стряхивая с куртки капли. В доме горел свет, пахло печёными яблоками и папиными сигарами, пел телевизор и разговаривали люди. Там было тесно, сворачивалась в спираль узкая лестница, и потолок давил на спину. Несколько дней назад Стив перешёл ночевать в бильярдный зал, сквозь высокие окна которого беспрепятственно лился свет звёзд. Он отодвигал тяжёлые рамы, чтобы впустить внутрь ветер, и улыбался в ответ на удивлённо-встревоженный взгляд мамы. Ей он всегда улыбался, что бы она ни говорила — она заботилась о нём, как умела, пусть он в этом и не нуждался.  
Отец качал головой с явным неодобрением, но молчал, будто боясь возражать. Это задевало, едва заметно кололо где-то внутри. Ни маме, ни отцу незачем было бояться его.

***

Снег шёл почти каждый день. Сейчас он сыпал крупными хлопьями, кружился над лопастями вертолёта и таял под ногами. Стив улыбался в камеру и поддерживал под руку Тони, всё ещё бледного после полёта. Тони был единственным, кто относился к нему как раньше — может быть, флегматичный Мео просто не замечал того, на что обижались другие. Стиву всегда было легко с ним.  
Ему было тяжело с остальными. Странно, что он только сейчас начал это замечать.  
Терри желал ему добра. Терри, которому так нравилось поучать других с высоты своего возраста и опыта. Который нашёл способ смириться с тем, что годы его триумфа закончились, не начавшись, когда появился Стив Дэвис, и окружил его своей непрошеной заботой, словно мудрый старший брат. Он желал добра, с искренностью, свойственной тщеславным людям.  
Стиву надоело ему подыгрывать.  
— Ты несёшь бред, — спокойно отвечал он Терри, пресекая очередную попытку затеять разговор по душам. И улыбался.  
Он всегда старался им улыбаться.  
Деннис ходил мрачный, как туча. Контракты всё ещё сыпались на него, будто из рога изобилия — выставочные матчи, реклама, снова матчи, до бесконечности и с более чем щедрым гонораром. И всё это он отдал бы за победу на турнире, если бы было, кому отдать. Посреди разговоров он мрачнел и срывался к столу, отрабатывать удары, а потом за кружкой лагера спрашивал советов. Задавал вопросы поверх голов, в пустоту.  
Стив готов был отвечать.  
— Не вижу проблемы, — он не забывал, что надо обязательно улыбаться. — Ты играешь на своём привычном уровне.  
Деннис тогда вспыхнул и отвернулся, принялся поправлять очки, съехавшие набок. И все вокруг неловко замолчали, даже Джимми.  
Джимми гулял, пил, развлекался, возвращался в гостиницу под утро в рваной рубашке и без гроша в кармане. Обычно за ним уныло плёлся Тони, страдающий от очередного похмелья. Когда к ним присоединялся ещё и Вилли, снизу слышались крики и отборная ругань, после которой портье дешёвых гостиниц обычно вызывают полицию.  
Но игроки Барри Хирна жили в гостиницах высочайшего класса, где шумным клиентам никто не мешал веселиться.  
Барри, заслышав снизу пьяные голоса, вставал с постели, захлопывал окно и снова ложился, чтобы доспать оставшиеся до звонка будильника полчаса. Стив не возражал, хотя в запертом номере ему сразу становилось душно. Иногда он выходил на крохотный балкон и стоял, ожидая рассвета.  
— Опять мигрень? — спросил Барри, когда в первый раз проснулся в одиночестве и увидел Стива в одном халате, стоящего там.  
— Со мной всё хорошо, — улыбнулся ему Стив. Он помнил, что должен улыбаться.  
Больше Барри не спрашивал.  
Ночью они ласкали друг друга, задыхаясь от страсти. Барри брал его медленно, долго, заставлял стонать и сходить с ума от мучительно-неторопливой ласки. Стив впивался ногтями в его плечи, забывая об осторожности, оставляя следы на коже.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шептал Барри ему на ухо. И Стив отвечал. Он помнил, что на такие слова нужно отвечать.  
Он вдыхал полной грудью морозный воздух, льющийся в комнату через приоткрытые окна, и засыпал — проваливался в черноту, в которой не было ничего. Его больше не тревожили сны.

Днём Стив играл, и им восхищались. Им и Тони, который суетился, торопился, но делал всё так, как надо. И, самое главное, не пытался говорить с ним.  
Во время матчей в зале стояла тишина — та самая тишина людных помещений, которая заполнена голосами, стуком, аплодисментами, кажется какофонией звуков, а на самом деле являет собой идеальную пустоту, в которой можно скрыться от чужого раздражающего присутствия. Во время матча не нужно было улыбаться, говорить правильные слова и терпеть кого-то рядом. И Стив отдыхал.  
Матчи заканчивались слишком быстро.  
«Идеальный снукер», писали журналисты. «Победа идеальной пары», съязвил кто-то после финала. Победой идеальной пары закончилась неделя, зрители разъехались, игроки посмотрели на календари и разъехались тоже, ворча про себя, что Мастерс в этом — в следующем, конечно следующем — году начинается непривычно рано. А впереди всех ждала утомительная беготня за подарками по переполненным магазинам, надоевшие ещё в прошлом году рождественские песенки и несколько вечеров в кругу семьи.

***

— Ты кажешься усталым, — повторял ему Барри. И Стив в ответ улыбался.  
С Барри было легко, несмотря на его вечное балагурство и бьющую через край энергию. Стиву было приятно находиться с ним рядом.  
Дом Барри был полон людей. Сьюзан и её подруги, одноклассницы Кейти, Эдди с приятелями, многочисленные партнёры Барри и вся его команда, до самых незаметных клерков, все со своими семьями. Стив не знал по именам половину собравшихся — он никогда не умел запоминать имена. Это была стихия Барри.  
Семейный праздник для почти трёх сотен людей. Только Барри и Сьюзан могли сделать его таким тёплым и домашним. Стив смотрел на играющих детей, на то, как смеётся мама, на поглощённого разговорами Барри.  
А в зеркале видел свою улыбку, высокомерную, холодную и натянутую. Или он так выглядит всегда?  
Наверное, Барри прав. Он устал. От этих людей, от отдыха, от праздников.  
Но он всё равно продолжал улыбаться — ради Барри. Ему было приятно видеть Барри счастливым.  
«Всего лишь приятно?», спрашивал тихо-тихо внутренний голос.  
— Ты чего стоишь с таким видом, будто тебе в шампанское плеснули водки? — Кит шутливо толкнул его под руку.  
Брат примчался из Ньюкасла несколько часов назад, привёз с собой целую толпу и огромный чемодан с проводами и микросхемами. Один провод, ярко-оранжевый с белой полосой посередине, так и торчал у него из кармана джинсов.  
— Для нарядности, — рассмеялся Кит, проследив взгляд Стива. — Мы вчера так отмечали, проводами обвешавшись, я решил продолжить. Такой народ был, прикинь? Я сейчас работаю с чуваком, который снимает рекламу для ювелирщиков, техника стоит во! — Он провёл пальцем на уровне лба и подмигнул. — Зато снимают красоток… Ты только Джейн не говори, а то решит, что я её красоткой не считаю, опять буду неделю без секса.  
— Не скажу, — механически ответил Стив. Он запутался в потоке слов, необходимости выглядеть довольным жизнью и в узлах ярких проводов Кита. Здесь было слишком шумно, и слишком мало ветра.  
— Может, на улицу выйдем? — лицо Кита приняло озабоченное выражение. — Чего-то ты какой-то…  
— Я в порядке, — Стив постарался сказать это тихо. И не забыл улыбку.  
— … дёрганый, — закончил Кит тоном, которым обычно констатируют факты. — Пошли.

 

Калитка тоже была увешана цветными лампочками. Рядом кто-то прикрепил коробку, обклеенную цветной фольгой, и две клоунские шапочки. И, не найдя омелы, подвесил сверху несколько веток рябины.  
— Пошли, — Кит тянул его за руку. — Пройдёмся хоть, а то я весь день в поезде просидел как скрюченный жираф.  
Смех застыл на губах у Стива, когда он шагнул следом. Перед глазами завертелась карусель — он успел ухватиться за ограду и не упал, но сил сделать следующий шаг уже не было.  
— Да ты совсем… — Кит схватил его в охапку и оттащил от калитки. Только тогда Стив смог перевести дыхание. На снегу под ногами виднелись красные капли.  
— Кровь?.. — язык не слушался.  
— Да слава богу, что не кровь. Рябина осыпалась, так тебя трясло.  
Дышать становилось легче.  
— Может, мне и правда подлили водки, — кажется, шутка получилась. По крайней мере, Кит его отпустил, но теперь разглядывал его с встревоженным видом.  
— Ты говорил, фотограф? — это было первое, что вспомнилось. Стиву хотелось, чтобы брат перестал волноваться.  
— Ага, — в голосе Кита снова зазвучал энтузиазм. — Представляешь, снимают девчонок в бриллиантах. Изумрудах, сапфирах всяких…  
Чёрные волосы, зелёное платье, синие глаза…  
— И королеву изумрудов тоже?  
Кит закивал.  
— Видел, да? Фурор! Я как раз им свет чинил перед съёмками, и даже камешки видел. Стекляшки и стекляшки, а потом мне цену назвали, я аж прифигел. За эти булыжники — и такие деньги!  
— А девушку ты видел?  
Кит издал звук, похожий не то на хрюканье, не то на кашель.  
— Ну ты даёшь. Она тебе понравилась, что ли?  
Ему было тяжело с людьми. Ему было тяжело даже с собственным братом, даже здесь, где не было стен, запаха сигарет и толпы. Он снова напомнил себе, что надо улыбаться.  
— Вроде того.  
Кит деловито засунул руки в карманы.  
— Не видел, спрошу у чувака, у него должны быть контакты. После праздников всё будет  
— Спасибо.  
Он действительно устал — от них.  
Кит обнял его за плечи.  
— Не, мама права. Какой-то ты и правда… дёрганый.

***

— Да он совсем, блин!  
Майк сплюнул на асфальт и принялся с удвоенной энергией щёлкать зажигалкой. То, что рядом висела табличка «курить запрещено», его ничуть не беспокоило — подумаешь, назапрещали. Собственное уязвлённое самолюбие волновало его сейчас куда больше.  
— Ладно, летом он себя вёл как высокомерный мудак, я ещё понимал. Но сейчас-то? Великобританию выиграл, эту хрень парную выиграл, нет чтобы нормально себя вести, а? Ходит с таким видом, будто все перед ним на колени должны падать!  
— Помолчи, — буркнул Роббо. Майк работал в «Лукании» недавно, и вряд ли надолго тут задержится — с такими разговорами. Жаловаться Барри Роббо, конечно, не собирался, но и допускать таких разговоров тоже не желал.  
Майк стряхнул пепел с сигареты.  
— А ты ему кланяться готов, да? Можно подумать, он тебе не нахамил.  
— Он хороший парень…  
— Ага, ты это остальным расскажи. Ты знаешь, что на него все игроки уже обижены? Слышал, что он Грифу отвечал, а? Да я бы после такого вообще перестал с ним разговаривать!  
Роббо решительным движением отнял у него сигарету, потушил и кинул в урну.  
— А ты не разговаривай, а занимайся делом. И чтобы я больше не видел, как ты куришь в гараже.  
Среди слов, которые пробормотал себе под нос Майк, цензурных было явно меньше половины.

***

На проигрывателе с тихим шипением вертелась пластинка. Звука не было — он выключил колонки, поэтому слышалось только сухое потрескивание иглы, пробегающей по дорожкам. «Сделай потише», попросила мама, спустившись к нему в бильярдную. «Я не хочу», ответил он, не забыв при этом улыбнуться.  
Мама заплакала.  
Это было неправильно и плохо, он это помнил. Поэтому выключил звук и обнял её. Ему не хотелось, чтобы она плакала. Мама не должна была плакать из-за него.  
«Что с тобой происходит, Стив? Почему ты… такой? — она гладила его по волосам, как в детстве. — Ну скажи мне, что происходит? Что мне сделать?»  
Он не понимал, о чём она говорит. Наверное, о том, что ему в последнее время так тяжело с людьми.  
«Всё хорошо, мам, — повторял он. — Правда, всё хорошо».  
В окна бильярдной стучался ветер. Стив распахнул створки, чтобы впустить его внутрь. Зашелестели страницы забытой газеты, Спот глухо заворчал и полез под стол, в тепло.  
Стиву было тяжело с людьми. Как будто он забыл, как нужно с ними разговаривать. Когда-то Барри учил его — веди себя уверенно, будь вежлив со всеми, шути, что бы ни происходило. Это он помнил. Остальное — не очень.  
Он говорил, не повышая голоса, и всегда улыбался. «Ты дёрганый совсем», вынес вердикт Кит, пообщавшись с ним пару дней. Вилли перестал с ним разговаривать. Мама спрашивала, что с ним не так. Барри…  
С Барри было проще, чем с другими. Стиву было хорошо с ним.  
Ему казалось, что когда-то было по-другому. Когда-то он смотрел на Барри с восторгом, когда-то он был влюблён и счастлив… Или ему это приснилось.  
Он не был уверен.


	9. Chapter 9

ЯНВАРЬ 1987

 

Стоило Стиву войти, как в комнате тут же воцарилась тишина. Стихли смех и оживлённые разговоры. Будто холодом повеяло — в прямом смысле, Деннис принялся натягивать на себя шерстяную кофту.  
Стив поздоровался. Тихо, безупречно вежливо, но так, что отвечать не хотелось. Взял с подноса стакан с простой водой — любопытные заметили, что за последний месяц он перестал пить кофе — и уселся чуть в стороне, но не так, чтобы это можно было принять за демонстративное желание уединиться.  
Любопытные много чего замечали и о многом судачили. Дэвис выглядел больным — дошло до того, что сплетничали чуть ли не про рак. А с чего бы ещё молодой, богатый и успешный мужчина вдруг стал выглядеть как сероватая тень себя самого и держаться с людьми — так. Под «так» понимали разное, но сходились на том, что и без того обладатель не самого приятного характера Стив Дэвис превратился в на редкость невыносимого типа.  
Он говорил в лицо такие вещи, которые никто не пожелал бы слышать. Спокойным голосом, с мягкой улыбкой на лице, проходился по самым больным местам, и, казалось, сам этого не понимал. Резко обрывал любого, кто заговаривал с ним, если просил о чём-то — то таким тоном, будто приказывал. Это бы стерпели, у всяких людей случаются внезапные выбрыки, да и терпели же Алекса. Если бы Стив не проделывал всё это с выражением лица, которое подошло бы королю, говорящему с плебеями. Высокомерная снисходительность задевала посильней любых оскорблений. 

Поэтому Вилли Торн при появлении Стива встал, подхватил свой кий и вышел, и поэтому же Деннис едва не последовал его примеру. Но сдержался, не желая устраивать ссору. Деннис терпеть не мог скандалы, тем более когда до выхода на матч оставалось меньше часа.  
— Как у тебя дела? — спросил Терри. Любопытные приписывали ему ангельское терпение, потому что Терри был единственным, кто готов был заговаривать со Стивом по собственной воле.  
— Как всегда после праздников. Не очень понимаю, кто я и где я.  
Улыбка Стива казалась приклеенной. Может быть, потому, что не добиралась до глаз.  
— Ты слышал о выходке Алекса? — Стив отрицательно покачал головой, и Терри продолжил. — Он потребовал извинений у Ассоциации за поведение Пола. Представляешь?  
— Представляю.  
Ответ Терри едва расслышал.  
— Жаль, что Пол не наподдал ему в ответ, — всё-таки не сдержался обычно миролюбивый Деннис. Как только речь заходила об Алексе, он разом терял всё своё добродушие.  
— Полу бы это дорого обошлось, — возразил Стив и тут же замолчал, будто испугавшись, что сказал что-то не то.  
— Само собой, — подхватил Тони. — Но я бы его понял.  
Все закивали.  
— Вообразил себя героем легенд, — не унимался Деннис. — Рыцарь на белом коне, борец за справедливость и король всей Ирландии. Не надо на меня так смотреть, это он мне вчера орал с пьяных глаз! Совсем… Стив?  
— Стив, что такое? — приподнялся со своего места Терри.  
Стив сидел, уставившись в одну точку, будто напуганный чем-то.  
— Стив?  
— Ничего, — он едва говорил. — Последствия праздников. Ничего.

***

В зеркале напротив он видел своё отражение. За спиной сверкал синевой витраж, усыпанный цветами, и казалось, что венок из шиповника венчает его голову, будто корона.  
Стив закрыл глаза.

— Со мной что-то не так?  
Не тот вопрос, который задают любовнику, уже лежащему в кровати. Стив не был уверен, что его вообще стоило задавать, но доверять своим чувствам, когда дело касалось разговоров, он перестал.  
Барри потянулся под одеялом, устраиваясь так, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на сидящего Стива.  
— Я бы сказал, что тебе нужно отдохнуть, — он поднял руку, не давая Стиву возразить. — Забросить всё, снукер, рекламу, уехать на месяц куда-нибудь, где жарко, море, красотки… Но я твой менеджер, и поэтому не стану этого говорить. Бизнес не терпит сентиментальности.  
Стив видел, что Барри улыбается.  
— Со мной что-то не так? — повторил он.  
Ладонь Барри накрыла его пальцы, согревая теплом.  
— Я люблю тебя, Стив. Ты ведь это знаешь?  
Он попытался вскочить — Барри удержал его. С силой надавил на плечи, заставляя лечь.  
Стив мог бы справиться с ним. Не просто оттолкнуть от себя и освободиться, а так, чтобы ему никогда больше не пришло в голову повторять подобное. В ответ на мысль холод заструился по кончикам пальцев, наполняя силой — той самой, которая заставила рухнуть стены каменного замка…  
Не с Барри, — комнату наполнял ярко-синий свет, — только не с Барри. Он не может сделать это с Барри.  
И оно послушалось, ушло, вытекло из него, растворившись в темноте. Руки дрожали, Стив чувствовал собственное дыхание, судорожное и слишком громкое. И руки Барри на своих плечах.  
Ему не хватало воздуха.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — Барри шептал ему на ухо, почти касаясь губами кожи.  
Он испугался, понял Стив. Он почувствовал — это — и испугался, но не отпустил, не отшатнулся в сторону, как другие.  
— Мне трудно дышать, — произнёс он вслух. Наверное, опять что-то неправильное, потому что Барри внезапно выпустил его из своих рук и поднялся.  
Он почувствовал себя одиноким. Как будто провалился в пустоту.  
Из открытого окна в комнату хлынула ночная свежесть.

***

Обещание Кит выполнил.  
— Ты только себя не веди так, как ты… ну ты понял, да?  
Стив не понял. Но сейчас это не имело значения.  
Студия фотографа располагалась в Илфорде, в шикарном современном здании, которое Стив не ожидал увидеть в этом квартале. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — рулоны тканей. Разные цвета, разные оттенки… В глазах зарябило.  
— Привет, — произнёс женский голос.  
Стив вскинул голову.  
Очаровательная девушка улыбалась ему. Чёрные волосы небрежно забраны в хвост, чуть полноватое, красивое лицо, светло-серые глаза. Не она, даже всматриваться было не надо. Не она.  
На фото была другая женщина. Как фотографу удалось преобразить эту милую, прелестную девочку в Королеву со средневекового витража? Бархатное платье цвета изумруда вместо джинсов и футболки? Косметика, цветные линзы, другой свет? Волшебные трюки, которые знают только мастера? Там, на фото, была другая. И Стив её знал. Помнил. Видел когда-то.  
Но он ни разу не встречал эту обаятельную девушку, которая угощала его кофе и болтала о современном панк-роке.  
Наверное, ему было бы интересно с ней. Она могла бы ему понравиться — её серые глаза, ямочки на её щеках, её почти бессознательное кокетство. Но он искал не её.  
Перед глазами стояло другое лицо.  
Королева.

— Мда. Тебя пора заново учить общаться с девушками, — хлопнул его по плечу Кит, когда они вышли на улицу. Первой реакцией была злость, и руки мгновенно похолодели.  
«Это же Кит!»  
— Ну у тебя и лицо, — брат не унимался, и Стиву стало страшно. Если он не сумеет справиться с собой…  
Но оно послушно затихло, повинуясь его приказу.  
— Отстань, — пробормотал он.  
— Уже отстал, — похоже, Кит даже не обиделся. — Но хоть пойдём сходим куда, раз с девушками гулять ты не в настроении?

***

Он никак не мог проснуться. Очередной брейк оборвался, не начавшись, после неуклюжего удара. Мимо.  
Пэрротт взял ещё один фрейм. Очередной выскочка, который возомнил себя игроком элиты, и уверяется в этом всё больше, пока растёт счёт на табло.  
— Сорок восемь и фрейм, Джон Пэрротт.  
Защёлкали цифры. 3-0 в пользу юного таланта. А он всё никак не может взять себя в руки.  
«Смотри на грёбаный прицельный шар» — Стив уставился на крайний красный в пирамиде со всей ненавистью, на которую был способен. И нанёс первый удар.  
Шары разлетелись в стороны, перекрывая все возможные траектории. Снова неудачный удар. Прищурив глаза, Стив провожал глазом откатывающийся к верхнему борту белый шар.  
Будто от внезапного толчка, биток подскочил и вылетел со стола. Со стуком прокатился по полу, ударился о заграждение и рассыпался на осколки у ног судьи.  
Секунду в зале стояла тишина, а потом зрители взорвались смехом. Люди аплодировали, веселились, показывали пальцами, и никому не приходило в голову, что шар не должен разбиваться, как фарфоровая чашка.  
— Разрушитель шаров! — выкрикнул кто-то.  
— Лен Генли отдыхает! — поддержал другой голос.  
Пэрротт аплодировал, цвёл улыбкой и явно жалел, что под рукой нет фотоаппарата.  
Стив снова посмотрел на шары на столе — они светились под его взглядом. Сжал в руке кий, его тёплое дерево, мягко пульсирующее под пальцами. И тоже улыбнулся.

В перерыве Барри попытался прикоснуться к его руке. Может быть, собирался выдать очередную мотивирующую речь. Или передать рекомендации Фрэнка.  
— Не трогай меня, — бросил Стив, не глядя на него. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы почувствовать сорвавшийся с кончиков пальцев холод и отголосок чужой боли.  
Он не хотел, чтобы ему мешали разговорами.

Когда он играл, он оставался наедине со столом. Кий был тёплым, живым, он сам рвался наносить удары, ложился на мост, хищно направляя острие в нужную точку на битке. Шары сверкали россыпью звёзд, опутанные линиями траекторий. Оставалось лишь перебирать эти струны, вытягивать одну за другой, распутывая клубок сложнейшей позиции.  
— И ещё один великолепный брейк от Стива Дэвиса, — на границе слышимости шелестел голос Тэда Лоу. — Сегодня мы с вами становимся свидетелями истинного мастерства.  
Лоу не видел этих линий. Он не понимал, что ошибок не будет — их невозможно сделать, когда каждый следующий ход расчерчен прямо на сукне. Со своего места в комментаторской кабине он видел гениального игрока, который может всё.  
Всемогущество.  
Выиграть любой матч и любой турнир, потому что шары сами подсказывают, в какую лузу они хотят упасть, в какую сторону откатиться и где спрятаться.  
— Идеальный снукер…  
И весь зал восхищённо выдохнул вместе с комментатором, когда биток прижался к зелёному, надёжно перекрывая любой выход. Соперник попытался, не мог не попытаться — до чего же бесполезными были эти попытки.  
— Фол, фрейм Стив Дэвис.  
Шквал аплодисментов, счёт 4-4, последняя партия, и даже сомнения не возникало, кто победит. Судья расставлял шары, и вместе с ними на сукно ложились линии первых ударов, каждый из которых вёл к победе.  
Он был способен побеждать без этого.  
Он умел играть в снукер лучше, чем весь мейн-тур вместе взятый.  
Ему не нужны были подсказки, чтобы обставить Пэрротта в шахматы на сукне.  
Он слишком любил эту игру, чтобы выигрывать нечестно.  
— Фрейм девятый, последний, разбивает Стив Дэвис.  
«Я не хочу это видеть».  
Линии опутывали стол, и одна из них, к третьему шару справа, слегка подмигивала — Стив сам выбрал бы именно этот удар.  
«Я не хочу это видеть».  
Он ударил в другой бок пирамиды. Биток мягко вернулся к нижнему борту и замер, прижавшись к самому краю.  
Стив отходил к своему креслу под овации.  
«Не хочу» — с какой лёгкостью оно вливалось в него, светилось холодным синим огнём, окутывало облаком силы. Он мог бы сорвать крышу с этого зала и распахнуть над головами собравшихся бескрайнее небо. Он мог бы заставить Пэрротта выронить кий, заставить Лоу замолчать, заставить…  
«Я не хочу это видеть» — и достаточно одного движения руки, чтобы холодный поток хлынул в сторону стола.  
Снова аплодисменты.  
— Джон Пэрротт, шестнадцать.  
Стив открыл глаза. Соперник поставил ему снукер за коричневый. Красивый и сложный — для любого другого игрока.  
Сукно было чистым, без единого следа светящихся нитей. Только гладкое дерево кия продолжало согревать застывшие руки.  
Он прицелился и нанёс удар.  
— Это шедевр, — прошелестел вдалеке голос Лоу.

В раздевалке он упал на кушетку и закрыл лицо руками.  
… Её зелёное платье волнами расплескалось по каменному полу, когда она упала перед ним на колени, и разноцветные блики света усыпали ткань драгоценным сиянием. Прекрасная и тонкая, она была похожа на цветок. Слёзы падали из её глаз хрустальными каплями, вспыхивали синеватыми отблесками и падали на мраморные плиты.  
Она плакала — от отчаяния? От горя? От злости? В серебристом обруче на её лбу переливались изумруды, наполненные магией.  
— Я не люблю тебя, — повторил он. Ему не хотелось причинять ей боль, но и ложь не помогла бы. Совершенная, будто шагнувшая в мир Эйре из прозрачного сияния Зала Витражей, она завораживала своей красотой — но он её не любил.  
Он видел, как её пальцы стиснули зелёный бархат. Она подняла голову, и изумруды полыхнули зелёным огнём.  
— Ты пожалеешь.

Яркий свет бил в глаза. Слишком яркий, хотелось закрыться рукой, или сделать так, чтобы свет погас.  
С громким хлопком лампа разбилась, осыпавшись водопадом лопнувшего стекла.

Он вымыл лицо, чтобы успокоиться. Переоделся в джинсы и свитер, аккуратно расправил на плечиках рубашку. Под каблуками хрустнули ни в чём не повинные осколки лампы.  
— Едем домой?  
Барри дожидался его в конце коридора. Стив кивнул, и только теперь заметил, что рука Барри забинтована.  
— Что это?  
Барри передёрнул плечами, как делал всегда, когда старался изображать весёлую беззаботность.  
— Упал, удача отвернулась, к подписанию контракта с «Катэй» пройдёт.  
Стив безропотно позволил ему забрать кий.  
— Я не хотел, — сухая констатация факта без единой эмоции. Собственный тон царапнул что-то глубоко внутри — это было неправильно. Ему должно было быть жаль. Ему должно было быть страшно из-за происшедшего, он должен был чувствовать себя виноватым, но ничего этого не было. Но он не хотел причинять боль Барри.  
Барри не спросил, что он имеет в виду. Даже не удивился.  
— Я знаю. Не волнуйся.  
Стив не волновался.

В номере было темно. Он помог Барри снять рубашку. Раздевал его, прикасался к нему и ничего не чувствовал. Ни возбуждения, ни желания — он согласился бы даже на отвращение, страх или злость. Что угодно, но не это спокойное безразличие.  
Оно было удобным, не мог не признать Стив. Никаких эмоций, никаких тревог, ледяное спокойствие — что-то подобное раньше он испытывал разве что во время игры, перед самыми важными матчами. Когда никого нет вокруг, голоса доносятся откуда-то издали, и нет никаких мыслей, только пустота.  
— Идёшь спать? — в голосе Барри звучала лёгкая неуверенность.  
— Я хочу пройтись, — бросил он в ответ.  
Барри приподнялся на локте.  
— Уже поздно.  
— Я знаю.  
— Тебе играть завтра с утра.  
— Я помню.  
Тишина блестела голубоватым маревом.  
— Мне будет спокойнее, если ты ляжешь.  
— Не указывай мне, что мне делать.  
Он был абсолютно спокоен. Ни гнева, ни неприязни. Спокойно повернулся к Барри, спокойно поднял руку, спокойно улыбнулся, когда за окном небо разорвала ослепительно-яркая молния.  
Он смотрел на лицо Барри, надеясь увидеть на нём ужас.  
Грохотом обрушился раскат грома, сотряс окна своей силой. В ответ завизжала сигнализация, потом ещё одна, ещё одна. Кто-то что-то крикнул, заплакал разбуженный ребёнок…  
Он очнулся, когда понял, что Барри обнимает его, не обращая внимания на свою больную руку.  
— Тихо, хороший мой, тихо, — Стив слышал его ласковый голос и ещё крепче прижимался к нему, будто ища защиты. Его била крупная дрожь, и он сам не знал, страх ли её причиной или эта невероятная сила, способная вызвать грозу посреди зимы.  
— Тихо, — шептал Барри и гладил его по спине. — Я люблю тебя. Всё хорошо.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  collage by darrus

— Доехали.  
Водитель лихо крутанул руль, вписываясь в поворот.  
— Как уж добрались в такую метель, я не знаю. Хорошо ещё, вы хоть долететь смогли, а то отправили бы самолёт обратно в Лондон… Чёрт знает, что творится. То жара была, то аж все дороги снегом замело — эльфы крутят, не иначе.  
Терри рассмеялся — кажется, это был Терри.  
— И часто у вас эльфы балуются?  
Водитель махнул рукой и тут же снова вцепился в баранку, удерживая автобус на мокром асфальте.  
— Частенько. Мы тут привыкшие, ничему не удивляемся.  
— А лепреконы у вас водятся? — поинтересовался Вилли. Водитель и этому вопросу не удивился.  
— Ну я не видал, да и не любят они все города. Даже такой маленький, как Килдэр, он же всё равно весь в камне да асфальте, стадион вон построили.  
Справа за плотной пеленой снежных хлопьев виднелись трибуны вокруг футбольного поля.  
— Так что кто их знает, живут они тут, не живут. А если выпить десять пинт пива, не только лепреконов видеть будешь, да толку с них?  
И снова смех.  
Стив смотрел на мягкие пушистые снежинки, налипшие на стекло. Снег. В этот раз — снег. Такое у него было настроение.  
Самолёт долго крутился над Дублином, «низкая видимость», сказал пилот. И внезапно налетевшая метель , из-за которой аэропорт собирались закрыть. Только после этого Стив взял себя в руки и перестал думать о вывихнутой руке Барри и о том, кто в этом виноват. Самолёт завибрировал и нырнул носом вниз, в появившийся просвет между тучами.  
В автобусе Стив уснул, а, проснувшись, снова увидел снег, ложащийся на пожухшую траву обочин. Шофёр автобуса, не переставая балагурить, уверенно вёл машину вперёд. И Стив не стал ничего с этим делать. Ему не хотелось двигаться.  
— А сколько надо выпить, чтобы добраться до конца радуги? — Вилли, кажется, заинтересовался лепреконами на самом деле. Недавно он снова проигрался у букмекеров, поставив на очередной забег почти все деньги, заработанные на прошлом турнире, и ходили слухи, что жена со скандалом выгнала его на улицу. Впору было после этого и правда пойти охотиться за золотом лепреконов.  
— Да говорят, что и трезвыми добираются, — водитель заговорил плавно, нараспев. — А кто добирается, те не рассказывают, что нашли, и кого видели, не говорят тоже. Молчат, и как по мне, верно делают, молчать лучше о таком.  
— Они не отдают золото, — объяснил Стив. И только по воцарившейся внезапно тишине понял, что сказал это вслух.  
Водитель смотрел на него с улыбкой.  
— И такое говорят тоже, — и снова уставился на дорогу.  
— Нужно принести цветок, но об этом всегда забывают. Поэтому золото и оказывается обманкой.  
Снег за окном прекратился.  
— Любишь сказки? — в голосе Терри слышался неподдельный интерес. Стив почувствовал руку Барри на своём плече. Барри пытался его поддержать? Или… остановить?  
— Мама читала в детстве, — он постарался улыбнуться. Ради Барри.  
— Нет, у вас точно кто-то тут колдует! — восхищённо выдохнул Вилли.  
Впереди сияла радуга. Две величественные арки, переливающиеся яркими цветами, мостом перекинулись между холмами на фоне серого неба.  
— Может, кто и колдует, — хмыкнул водитель. — Разное люди говорят.  
Стив снова поймал на себе его взгляд.

Килдэр был маленьким городком. Да что там — почти деревней, затерянной в уютной долине. Паутина дорог переплеталась вокруг, но даже несущиеся по трассе фуры не могли нарушить безмятежного спокойствия города. И уж тем более не тревожили никого периодические нашествия гостей — футбольные болельщики, снукерные, какая разница? Места в пабах всем хватало.  
По стенам каменных домов вился плющ. Сквозь сухие плети только-только начинали пробиваться первые зелёные листья.  
— Пресс-конференция через два часа.  
А Барри по-прежнему ходил с перевязанной рукой. И каждый раз, глядя на него, Стив вздрагивал. Он помнил, как легко оказалось ударить и оттолкнуть — в прямом смысле слова.  
Хуже того, он помнил, что в тот момент не чувствовал ни сожаления, ни страха. Только безразличие.  
— Отдохнёшь?  
Барри был внимательным и нежным. Барри был…  
— Я выйду на улицу.  
— Пойти с тобой?  
Стив покачал головой и понадеялся, что Барри не станет настаивать.

Камни, из которых были сложены стены замка, помнили первозданную зелень этих лугов. И тех, кто жил здесь до людей, задолго до этого суетливого племени, разрезавшего асфальтовыми полосами красоту долины.  
Стив протянул руку, касаясь кладки. Нет, он не умел чувствовать камни. Они не были живыми — живыми были лианы, опутавшие резные колонны. Юные, свежие ростки, которые проснулись, почувствовав всё ещё далёкое дыхание весны, и теперь тянулись к мягкому январскому солнцу.  
Стив касался их. И слышал — их свежесть, их дыхание.  
Под его руками на засохшей ветке появился светло-зелёный лист, клейкий и почти прозрачный. Потом ещё один, ещё один… Они темнели, раскрывали свои резные края, Пальцы Стива скользнули выше, туда, где медленно распускался тёмно-розовый бутон.  
Тот самый цветок, который нужно отнести к подножию радуги, если хочешь разбогатеть — потому что для лепреконов он дороже золота.  
Стив отступил назад. Цветок продолжал цвести, несмотря на холод и на то, что сейчас было не его время. Цветку было всё равно. Он просто радовался жизни.  
Стив слышал эту радость, даже скрывшись в путанице улиц, откуда уже не было видно замка.  
Часы показывали, что до отъезда осталось пятнадцать минут. Больше чем достаточно, чтобы быстрым шагом дойти до гостиницы и успеть переодеться к пресс-конференции.  
Он свернул — как ему показалось, в нужную сторону, но дома оказались незнакомыми. Вывеска паба, лавка зеленщика, аптека с вырезанными на карнизе ветками рябины, табачная лавка...  
— Заблудились, сэр? — рабочий в грязном комбинезоне стоял перед ним и внимательно его рассматривал.  
— Я… — Стив бросил взгляд на часы. Десять минут. — Мне нужно к «Короне».  
— Туда, — рабочий махнул рукой. — До конца улицы дойдёте, направо и прямо, так и выйдете.  
— Благодарю.  
У дверей гостиницы уже ждал тот же автобус, в котором они приехали сюда. Заметив его, водитель помахал ему рукой.  
Стив помахал в ответ.

Похожая на пенал комната, которую отвели под пресс-центр, была заполнена людьми.  
— Стив, что вы думаете об успехах Стивена Хендри?  
— У него большое будущее. Через три года он войдёт в восьмёрку сильнейших игроков.  
Будет шестым в рейтинге, выиграет чемпионат Великобритании — а потом станет чемпионом мира, если обстоятельства не помешают. В таком возрасте этот мальчик не должен чувствовать себя таким уставшим…  
— Как вы оцениваете свои шансы на турнире?  
— Я приехал выигрывать, но у меня очень сильные соперники.  
Задавший вопрос журналист поморщился — журналисты не любят политкорректные ответы. Как его зовут? Стив не помнил. Но он всегда с трудом запоминал лица и имена.  
— Вы уже начали готовиться к чемпионату мира?  
— Я и не прекращал к нему готовиться.

Во сне он видел её, прекрасную в гневе. Слёзы, блестящие в невозможно-синих глазах, и слепящий блеск изумрудов.  
— Ты пожалеешь.  
К его ногам полетела ветка рябины — тонкое кружево листьев и алые ягоды. Они рассыпались по каменным плитам с едва слышным стуком, как рассыпались её слёзы…  
Айне. Её звали Айне, он помнил.  
— Стив.  
Он резко сел на кровати — дыхание перехватило. И тут же почувствовал руки Барри на своих плечах.  
— Тебе приснилось…  
— Нет. Мне не снилось. Я вспоминал.  
Он высвободился из объятий и встал, не глядя в темноту за окном. Там бесновалась та сила, от которой руки наливались ледяным холодом.  
Он мог бы приказать ей обрушить это здание. Он мог бы уничтожить весь этот город, превратить его в ещё один холм посреди долины. Но не мог ничего поделать со своей памятью.  
— Стив…  
Он схватил рубашку — белая ткань в сиреневую полоску. Рубашка Барри.  
— Стив?  
— Не подходи ко мне, — в последнее мгновение он удержался, чтобы не выставить руку вперёд в останавливающем жесте. — Не прикасайся ко мне сейчас. Я не хочу снова… — он резко вздохнул, потому что воздуха внезапно перестало хватать. — Не хочу сделать что-нибудь с тобой.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один.  
Их разделяла комната, и массивная кровать посередине. Слишком мало. Слишком опасно для Барри.  
— Я выйду прогуляться.  
Рубашка пахла горьковатым одеколоном Барри и сигаретным дымом. Что-то родное, привычное и настоящее.  
— Стив…  
— Со мной всё в порядке, — неправильные слова, мама расплакалась после таких слов, — я просто погуляю. Здесь со мной ничего не случится.  
Барри не ответил. Стив схватил с вешалки куртку и шагнул к двери — дверь распахнулась сама, открывая взгляду освещённый двумя слабыми лампами коридор.  
— Я скоро вернусь.  
Стив не знал, кому он это обещает, Барри или самому себе.

Цветок не замерзал. Даже не скрылся на ночь, продолжал цвести, свежий и живой на покрытых инеем камнях. Стив протянул к нему руку, чтобы коснуться шелковистых лепестков.  
Его с силой толкнули в спину.  
— Кошелёк гони! — Стив почувствовал, как что-то острое прижимается между лопаток. — Быстро!  
Он метнулся в сторону. Он не хотел…  
— Ты, блядь! Я тебя…  
А потом глухой звук, как будто на камни упал мешок с чем-то тяжёлым, и протяжный стон.  
Он не хотел!  
Человек сползал по стене, прижимая руку к голове. Цеплялся за сухие плети плюща, пытаясь подняться — они рвались, не выдерживая тяжести, осыпались трухой и пожухшими листьями. На камне была кровь — Стив ясно видел это в свете покачивающегося фонаря. Тёмно-красное пятно, похожее на цветок — это была кровь.  
Он сделал движение рукой, и тело человека снова врезалось в стену. Стив слышал хруст, новый крик, полный боли, смотрел, как незадачливый грабитель снова пытается встать. На его куртке тоже были видны капли крови…  
Стив бросился бежать.  
В темноту улиц, в лабиринт незнакомого города, как можно дальше от этого места, от людей, которые могли встретиться на пути. Он не хотел этого! Не хотел!  
Он споткнулся и ухватился рукой за решётку на витрине. Лёгкие горели от бега и от нехватки кислорода — ему показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание.  
Над головой он видел резной карниз с ветками рябины. Аптека, мимо которой он проходил днём, значит, гостиница совсем рядом. Но он не мог туда идти. Не должен был — таким — идти к Барри.  
— Пришёл, наконец, — скрипучий голос заставил его подскочить на месте.  
На крыльце стояла старуха, древняя, как холмы, на которых стоял город. Лицо её было исчерчено морщинами, а вот глаза сверкали молодым задором. Она куталась в цветастую шаль и смотрела на него исподлобья.  
— Проходи, раз пришёл. Проходи-проходи, — она заковыляла обратно, и Стив послушно пошёл за ней. — Я уж думала, не явишься.  
Аптека пахла травами — мятой, розмарином и цикорием, апельсиновым маслом, камфорой и ещё чем-то ядовито-горьким. В углу горел электрический камин, и его ненастоящее пламя заставляло тени танцевать на стенах.  
— Запретили настоящий делать, пожарная инспекция штрафами грозилась. Вот электричеством и пользуюсь, а то холодно у нас бывает.  
Властным жестом она указала ему на деревянный стул у прилавка.  
— Ты садись, негоже принцу стоять. Да и у меня уж ноги не те, чтобы стоя разговаривать.  
Она опустилась в кресло напротив, почти утонув в нём, и поправила сползшую с плеч шаль.  
Перед ним на высоком прилавке стояли склянки с растворами, старые латунные весы, ступка с толчёными ягодами. Стив осторожно пошевелил пальцами — букетик сушёного чабреца рассыпался сиреневыми лепестками, которые закружились в воздухе, подчиняясь его взгляду.  
— Вспомнил, значит, — голос старухи звучал чуть устало.  
— Это твоё колдовство? — он не отводил глаз от танцующих цветов.  
Старуха зашлась кашляющим смехом.  
— Моё, чьё ж ещё? Вас, с такой-то силищей, попробуй заколдуй, не каждый сможет. Да и я бы не взялась, не отдай она мне за это изумруды из своего убора — разве от такой платы отказываются?  
Тишину нарушало только потрескивание ненастоящего огня.  
— Как ты её бросил, у неё мыслей других не было, только отомстить, — снова зашелестел голос старухи. — Вот и пришла к старой Бригит. Заколдуй, мол, чтобы забыл всё, а счастье смог найти, только потеряв себя. Да только я её предупредила, что всё равно ты вспомнишь. А она давай смеяться — не вспомнит, себя потеряет, вспомнит — любовь потеряет, какая разница.  
У Барри вывихнута рука, и им не о чем говорить друг с другом. Даже в постели рядом с Барри ему холодно — холодно. Он опасен для Барри. Для всех. Он может ударить и не почувствовать при этом ничего. Убить и не пожалеть об этом. И тогда будет идти снег, но это уже ничем не поможет — а ему будет всё равно.  
— Почему я оказался в Англии?  
— А то уж ей показалось смешным, куда тебя ещё было отправить, чтобы унизительно было? Оставь ты травы в покое, — лепестки осыпались на пол ароматным облаком. — В моём возрасте их собирать целый труд, а в помощь кого ни возьми, сплошь бестолковые. Так одна и справляюсь, чего ж поделаешь тут?  
— Ты сможешь заколдовать меня снова?  
Она, кажется, даже поперхнулась. А потом зашлась своим кашляющим смехом.  
Он почувствовал волну, поднимающуюся изнутри, и он знал, как ей управлять. Склянки с настоями, прозрачными, янтарными, рубиново-красными, поднялись вверх. Чуть помедлив, поплыло над полом кресло со смеющейся колдуньей. Закачались высокие шкафы, задребезжали их стеклянные створки.  
— Ну-ну, не обижайся, — только сейчас Стив ощутил её силу, не уступающую его собственной. Кресло опустилось на прежнее место. — Молодость, молодость… Взял и сразу решил, даже не подумав. Заколдовать тебя, значит?  
Она подалась вперёд, внимательно глядя на него. Стив вздрогнул — перед ним была не старуха. У неё, кажется, вообще не было возраста, и облик был лишь обманом — она была силой, родившейся вместе с этими холмами и бессмертной, пока живы они.  
— Молодость пройдёт ведь, знаешь? У смертных она быстро проходит, — колдунья взмахнула рукой, и парящие в воздухе флаконы разлетелись по шкафам. — И красота твоя уйдёт, не вечно ты будешь рыжим мальчиком. Согнёшься, ссутулишься, ревматизмом заболеешь, за сердце начнёшь хвататься чуть что. Нужно тебе это?  
Стив безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Молодой ты.  
Она вздохнула, тяжело поднялась, опираясь на подлокотник кресла, и встала перед ним.  
— А силу ты успел попробовать. Успел, вижу. Это сейчас ты её боишься — и то уже начал привыкать.  
Её глаза, казалось, видели насквозь.  
— Не хочешь? А побеждать всех соперников, кем бы они ни были, не хочешь?  
— Так — не хочу.  
— Не хочет он, — старуха забормотала про себя что-то неодобрительное.  
— Мои победы — это моё мастерство. Мне не нужна помощь.  
Холодная волна текла с его рук, и камин уже начал покрываться инеем.  
— Гордый. Все вы такие. А лет через двадцать что скажешь? Когда и мастерство уйдёт, и старость подкрадётся. Да и та, из-за которой ты отказываешься от себя, будет на меня похожа.  
— Тот, — машинально поправил Стив.  
— Силы не хочешь, бессмертия не хочешь, вечной молодости не хочешь, — она будто и не услышала его. — А чего хочешь?  
Чего он хочет? Такое трудно объяснить словами.  
— Получить свою жизнь назад.  
И она снова засмеялась в ответ.  
— Вот твоя жизнь, ты её вспомнил. Вспомнил свой замок? И ту, которая хотела стать твоей королевой?  
Стив жестом заставил её замолчать.  
— Я хочу снова забыть. — Она продолжала смотреть на него в упор, и слова казались жалкими, слишком напыщенными, как монолог героя в мелодраме. — Я хочу жить так, как я жил раньше, и быть счастливым.  
— Лёд убери, холодно тут, — буркнула колдунья.  
Перед ним стояла сгорбленная старуха, зябко кутающаяся в слишком большую для неё шаль, и он больше не чувствовал текущего от неё потока магии.  
— Ты сможешь заколдовать меня снова? — спросил он и тут же испугался, что она ответит «нет».  
— Ходят, ходят… — заворчала она, отворачиваясь. — То расколдуй, то заколдуй, сами не знают, чего хотят. Молодость, молодость.  
Она прищурилась и снова посмотрела на него в упор.  
— Заколдую, мне-то что. Предупреждала я её, что счастья так просто не лишить — нет, у всех своя голова, ходят, не слушают старую Бригит…  
Стив тоже встал.  
— Ты ведь забудешь всё это, — прошелестела старуха. — И никогда больше не вспомнишь, не в этой твоей жизни так уж точно.  
— Хорошо.  
— Хорошо… — она хмыкнула. — Ну раз хорошо, так и мне хорошо.  
Она принялась перебирать что-то в ящике под прилавком. Стив почувствовал, как пространство вокруг завибрировало, наполняясь магией, как резко запахли травы, ощутил кожей лёгкое покалывание и постарался не сопротивляться.  
— Хорошо-то хорошо, только что отдашь мне за это?  
Стив протянул руку к связке сухих можжевеловых веток, и на конце одной из них начал распускаться тёмно-красный цветок.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула старуха. — Очень хорошо.  
На прилавок перед ним легла ветка рябины.

По булыжникам мостовой стучали капли дождя. Стив поёжился и засунул руки поглубже в карманы куртки. Додумался же одеться не по погоде…  
Он осторожно, чтобы не шуметь, закрыл дверь аптеки и шагнул с крыльца, едва не врезавшись в стоящего под дождём человека.  
— Изви… — на улице было темно, но он всё равно узнал. — Барри?  
— Я тоже решил погулять, — Барри обнял его одной рукой, раскрывая зонт.  
Стив прижался к его плечу, наслаждаясь его теплом и ощущением близости.  
— Всё в порядке? — тихо спросил Барри. И Стив в ответ улыбнулся.  
— Да. Теперь всё будет в порядке.

 

_… И не видела земля Эйре девы прекрасней, чем синеокая Айне. Многие мужи искали её любви, но сердце своё отдала она принцу, что известен был храбростью своей, воинским искусством и доблестью. Возжелала Айне стать его королевой, и открыла ему свою любовь, зная, что красотой своей повергнет любого. Но холоден остался принц, всего себя войнам отдавший, и так прозвучал его отказ: «Не могу я ответить на твою любовь, хоть ты и прекрасна, как зелёные холмы земли моей. Не женюсь я, пока не выиграю все свои сражения, таким я был рождён, и так решили боги»._  
 _Плакала от горя прекрасная Айне, а горе отверженной девы рождает ненависть в её сердце — и прокляла она своего избранника, собрав всю силу своих чар. Так сказала: «не быть тебе счастливым с другой, не найти покоя сердцу твоему, потому что забудешь ты, кто ты есть на этой земле, но всё равно будешь помнить, и лишь потеряв себя, счастье обретёшь». Так говорила она, и слёзы, что текли из её глаз, цветами расцветали в изумрудных долинах Эйре — зовут те цветы ландышами, а в народе называют «слёзы девы»._  
 _В тёмной башне, за стенами из камня, скрыто теперь сердце принца, а сам он, как говорят, живёт среди людей, что пришли на эти холмы после племён богини Данну. И если сумеет он забыть о том, кто он есть, сумеет и полюбить, и стать счастливым. Таким был прощальный дар ему от прекрасной Айне, а сбудется сказанное или нет — не нам узнать, расскажут о том другие…_

Из архива экспедиции Энтони Биджеса; фольклор и местные верования, записанные специалистами в графстве Килдэр, Ирландия, 20.05.1986


End file.
